Secrets and insanity
by angil
Summary: AU sadly has turned into a Self Insert MarySue Parody, that isn't funny unless your as spazzy as me. Anywho when a girl wakes up and finds her world turned into death note, she can hardly believe it, but when she gets her own DN & DG its on LXOC. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat by her computer and let out a whistle as she finished watching Death Note episode 12 (English dub) she shook her head and let out a sigh

Emma sat by her computer and let out a whistle as she finished watching Death Note episode 12 (English dub) she shook her head and let out a sigh

L was so sexy, if he was real she would hunt him down and do -ahem- stuff to him

She grinned then glared as a picture of Light came on screen

She knew she hated Light and that L died, but that was all she really knew

She wasn't even sure if Light killed L, (Well Misa under Light's order) or if L turned into a shit and tried to kill Misa, therefore Rem (Misa'a Shinigami) killed L

Emma sighed, half of her didn't want to know, and the other half was dying to know

She shut down the computer and whished that she was in Death Note, so she could meet L and save him

She wondered what she would do if she got a death note and who she would kill

She shrugged and went outside for a smoke

She smiled down at her cat and when she was done she and her cat went inside to go to bed

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

That night in another realm a Shinigami smiled down at Emma's sleeping form

Some times wishes could come true

Yuhi smiled and rubbed his hands together

This was going to be fun, and finally Yuhi would get to show that smug Ryuk how real gods of death played

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Emma woke up at around 3pm and got out of bed

She turned on the computer and went to the bathroom

She turned on the radio as she got ready to shower and heard

_Shocking events as more of the world's criminals are mysteriously dying of_

She turned it over to CD

The news was depressing so she didn't watch it, or listen to it

She turned on her mixed CD and started singing to herself in the shower

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She made herself some coffee (four sugars and milk) and went outside for a smoke

She let her cat out and sat down on the couch

Her family thought it was strange that she had a couch outside, but it was a shit couch and comfortable so she ignored any questions of her sanity

She still giggled every time she thought of her mother's argument

_"But what if someone steals it"_

Emma laughed and shook her head, she loved her mother, worshipped her, but her mother sometimes gave her the feeling that all the blonde jokes in the world were written about her beautiful (But slightly chubby) fair haired mother

Emma herself was a bit of an idiot at times, but she liked to use the fact that she was half blonde (using the 'I'm blonde' excuse doesn't work with her black hair)

Besides it was hardly her fault that she wasn't always quick on the ball, or sporty, or coordinated

It was like a family gene that caused them all to be spazzes

Even her nieces and nephews were doing the family proud by tripping over air and falling off chairs

She did wish though that her family did have another more useful gift

So far her family was gifted with spazzness and dirty, dirty minds, and that was about it

She grinned and shrugged and took a sip of coffee

She sat back and lit her smoke

Her phone rung and she cursed and placed her lit smoke on the table and ran inside for the cordless

Her mother had a strict rule about smoking inside, it wasn't allowed (Even though Emma lived alone her mother still enforced that rule)

She picked up the phone "Hello"

"Hey, I'm surprised you're up this early"

She grinned and went outside "Shut up"

Her sister laughed "Seriously though, why are you up so early? Is there a... what the hell do you call it? Cartoon marathon or something?"

Emma groaned and grabbed her smoke "It's called anime"

"What ever"

She rolled her eyes, her sisters thought she was crazy to love anime so much, her mother (bless her) just smiled and ignored her youngest daughters peculiar taste (as her darling mother called it)

"So what's up?"

Her sister sighed "Haven't you seen the news?"

Emma laughed "Adurr, stupid question"

"Right, you love cartoons about people killing each other and demons, but the news is to depressing"

"Hey, its anime"

"What ever, anywho want me to tell you what you're missing?"

She laughed "Go on, like I could stop you anyway"

"All of the world's biggest criminals are dying by heart attacks"

Emma froze "What?"

"Yeah, it's really weird they're blaming it on someone they call 'Kira'"

Emma sat down hard

She looked at her back yard and saw something fall on her lawn

She swallowed and interrupted her sister "I have to go, I'll call you back"

She hung up on her sisters protests

She stared at the object and shakily got up

She walked slowly over to it and moaned softly in denial

There lying on her lawn was a black note book with 'DEATH NOTE' written on the cover

She closed her eyes and muttered "This isn't happening, this isn't happening"

Her cat hissed at something and Emma looked back and found her cat hissing at something only she could see

Emma swallowed and bent down and picked up the note book

She kept her eyes on the space her cat was hissing at and whimpered

The second her hand touched the book she saw what her cat could see

It was a creature that was tall and had hoofed feet, its arms were long and its fingers were clawed, the head was almost human like except for the fangs sticking of its mouth, it had long black hair and red eyes

She closed her eyes and whispered "This isn't happening, this isn't happening"

She heard it laugh "Oh it's real and happening"

She opened her eyes and picked up the note book "Who? What? Why?"

The creature grinned and bowed to her "Who? Yuhi, What? Shinigami, Why? Because I heard you last night and decided to grant your wish"

Emma shook her head "Oh god, I really am as crazy as those skanks in school said"

She walked slowly over and stood in front of Yuhi, she ran her hand down its arm and to its claws, the claw cut her fingers and she started to bleed

She looked down at the blood and shook her head, she transferred the book over to her bleeding hand and used her free hand to touch its face, and she ran a finger over the fangs and down the creature's chest

Yuhi smiled "Please, go lower"

She snatched her hand back and glared "Pervert"

Yuhi laughed "Well I am male"

She looked at him and frowned, then turned to go inside, she stopped and sighed "Come on in, I have apples on the counter if you want some"

Yuhi sped into her house at the mention of apples and Emma ran to her computer

She got onto the internet and googled 'Death note'

Nothing came up about the manga or anime

She let out a shuddering breath and tried again

Each time the same thing would happen

It was like death note had never existed

She typed in 'Kira' and got about a million results

She looked through the first ten results and found support and fears for the person they called 'Kira'

She groaned and slammed her head into her computer table

"OW!"

Yuhi laughed "You won't find it"

She glared at him "Thanks for that"

Yuhi shrugged "Not a problem"

She groaned and then sat up "WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN THAT L"

"Exists? Yes"

She looked at him "I have to find a way to contact him, how far into death note are we?"

Yuhi shrugged "Work it out yourself"

Emma stood up and poked him in the chest "Do you want to eat any more apples, EVER"

Yuhi looked shocked "You wouldn't"

She crossed her arms over her chest "Try me big boy"

Yuhi cursed "FINE! They've just received the Kira footage"

"You mean the second Kira's message?"

"Yes, Now APPLES"

"Help yourself, they're in the fridge"

Yuhi left and Emma sat down and wondered what the hell she was going to do

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The news was everywhere, the police weren't going to cooperate with Kira, and Emma knew that she had to act fast

Damn it, she had only seen up to this bit really, of all the goddamn luck

She looked around and cursed

Yuhi came back in "You're out of apples"

She looked at him and had an idea "Tell me how to get into contact with L and we'll go straight to the shops and I'll get you some bags of apples"

Yuhi thought about it for a while "Alright, I'll give you a name"

Emma nodded and grabbed a pen and paper, she looked down to make sure she hadn't grabbed the death note, cause that would've sucked

Yuhi smiled "Dennis Anderson"

Emma blinked "My Uncle Den?"

Yuhi nodded "Apples?"

Emma sat down "Of course, he's a retired spy; he can use his government contacts"

She grabbed the phone

Yuhi was whining about apples

Emma ignored him and dialed the number "Uncle Den?"

"Emma, what can I do for you?"

"Look I need a favor, a big favor"

"What is it love? Are you in trouble?"

"No, please just listen and don't interrupt"

"Alright"

"I need you to get in touch with L, I have some information he would love to know, but the thing is I want no one but L and his contact to know about the information, so I wont give it over the phone, Please Uncle Den"

"Emma, what's going on, do you have information about Kira?"

"I ... I don't know, but I can only tell this to L, can you grab a pen and paper?"

"Got it already"

"Good, when you get into contact tell him that it's important no one but he knows about me, tell him" she took a deep breath "Tell him I know why Shinigami love red apples, get him to call me, give him my name and numbers, home and mobile okay"

"Emma?"

"OKAY"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do tonight"

"Thank you Uncle Den, and if something happens, I love you, goodbye"

She hung up and let out a sigh

Yuhi looked down at her "Now what?"

Emma grabbed her house keys "Now we go to the store and then we wait"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L was sitting down watching the Kira video's when Watari came in and cleared his throat "My apologies Ryuzaki but you have a very important call, it's from a Dennis Anderson"

L frowned "Dennis Anderson? That sounds familiar, ah yes, I worked that case years back with him, he was good, I'll take the call"

Watari went out and grabbed the phone; L grabbed his voice modifier "Hello"

"Um, L?"

"Yes"

A sigh was heard "Thank god, I really hope it is you"

"We worked a case together three years ago Dennis"

"Thank god it is you, my niece asked me to call you, she says" he hesitated

"What does your niece say?"

"She doesn't want anyone but you and your contact to know about her yet"

"And why is that Dennis?"

"I'm not sure, but she gave me a very specific message to give to you"

"What is this message?"

He cleared his throat "I know why Shinigami love red apples"

L stopped "Repeat that"

"I know why Shinigami love red apples"

L closed his eyes; this could be a ruse to get him out in the open, then again what if this girl really did have information

L took a leap "What after that?"

"She said to give you all her details, name and phone numbers"

L gestured for pen and paper "Tell me"

He got the details down and thanked Dennis before hanging up

He looked down at the name and numbers before looking at Watari "I need a private line"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

"Come on"

"No"

"Come on"

"NO"

"Just one name"

"I SAID NO"

"For me?"

Emma gritted her teeth "Yuhi I am not going to kill anyone to amuse you"

Yuhi pouted "Why not?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Yuhi sighed "You don't have to yell, and what's one person?"

"DAMN IT YUHI, IF I KNEW IT WOULD WORK I'D WRITE YOUR NAME"

"That was mean"

She sighed, who knew Shinigami were so... piss ass annoying, childish and emotional

She didn't remember seeing any o that on death note

The phone rung and she jumped up and grabbed it "Hello?"

"Hello" the voice was almost mechanical "Emma McConnell?"

"Yes"

"It is L"

She sighed and punched a fist into the air "YES"

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I tend to get a little excited easily"

"How do I know this is Emma?"

"How do I know you're L?"

"Touché"

"So?"

"Well the real Emma would know how she contacted me and the message"

"And the real L would know the message"

"Tell me how you contacted me?"

"And put that person in danger? I think not"

"Then the message"

"You first"

"This is childish"

"I agree, so we'll finish it like children"

"How?"

"At the count of three we both say the message"

"Alright, one, two three"

On three they both said "I know why Shinigami love red apples"

Emma sighed in relief and whispered to Yuhi "It's really him"

"Who are you talking to?"

"My cat"

"Why?"

"Because I like to talk to my cat"

"I..."

"You?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I kinda can't do it over the phone, not secure or something like that, is there anyway we could meet in person?"

"Why?"

"Because I just told you"

"So you wish to come to me"

Emma felt like drooling at the dirty mental images that congered up "Not really"

"What?"

"Well I haven't got enough money to go to you so you'd need to come to me"

"I see"

"Yep"

"Well, how do I know this isn't a trap?"

"How do I know it's not a trap? We both risk the same thing by meeting"

"That is true"

"So?"

"I will contact you at a later date"

"Hey?"

"Yes"

"If I go to you I have to bring my cat, she can't go anywhere else so like I said, it's better for you to come here"

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She hung up and danced around the room "L CONTACTED ME, THE L, OH MY GOD, I WANT TO CELEBRATE, LETS GET DRUNK"

Yuhi smiled "Alright"

Emma grinned and opened a bottle of vodka "WHOO, ONE MAN PARTY"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L sat by his computer and nibbled on his thumb

He was intrigued by this Emma, her file was long, just average grades at school, on tests she had excelled but assignments she hadn't bothered handing any in

She had been done for stealing once by the school and once by the police, though it had been one of her sisters doing the actual stealing, no charges had been filed for either case

She had a slightly above average IQ and earned a living with her own blog page

She lived alone with one cat and was single, no drivers license, no credit card

She was... normal

Except when it came to her mental health, there was an incident in her past that had her on anti-depressants and in and out of counseling

Watari walked over and handed L a plate of cake "Well Ryuzaki?"

"We shall send someone to collect her in my stead"

Watari nodded "I'll get right on it"

L looked over "Her name must be kept a secret from the others"

Watari nodded "And the meeting place"

"Here"

Watari went to leave when L called out again "And make arrangements for her to bring her cat"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

It had been three days since the phone call and Yuhi was pissing her off again

The Shinigami bastard liked to pop up in the worst places,

Like when she was showering, or shaving, or sleeping

He loved scaring the crap out of her and really was a pervert; he had watched her shower nearly everyday

She cursed the bastard who had built the bathroom with a giant spa bath/shower without a shower door or sheet

Someone banged on the door and she grumbled and opened it "What? If this is religious then not to worry, I sold my soul to Satan years ago, If you're selling something, I'm poor and don't want what you're selling because I already have five of them, If this is the wrong house then leave, if you're lost, turn around and go back"

The man blinked at her

She glared "Don't make me go through my speech again, cause I didn't write it down and the new version will contain swearing and throwing things"

He cleared his throat "I am here under orders of L to take you to him"

She blinked "Oh, ok"

"Pack for a long trip, we're going to him in Japan"

She blinked "My cat?"

"Arrangements have already been made"

"Okay, how long do I have to pack?"

"10 minutes"

She gapped at him then screeched "WHAT?"

He looked alarmed "10 minutes"

She turned "Oh my god, where's my suitcase, where's my cat, WHAT'S THE WEATHER LIKE"

"It's spring"

"OH GOD"

She sprinted into her room and picked up her cat, she threw her at the man "TAKE CARE OF MY CAT"

She pulled off her shirt and the man gapped

She ran into her room and pulled down two suitcases, one large and the other medium

She threw all her boots into the large suitcase and grabbed her other shoes and chucked them in

The large suitcase was done (filled with shoes and makeup and hair and girly stuff)

She grabbed the medium suitcase and dumped her whole underwear in it, she grabbed one long jacked and shoved it in, then five jumpers and three pairs of skinny jeans, two pairs of boot legs, and then just chucked random items of clothing in  
She cursed and grabbed her sexy black dress and shoved it in

That done she grabbed her lap top and shoved it in the bag and looked around madly

The man looked at her with wide eyes "Um...Um...um..."

She glared "SPIT IT OUT"

He pointed to her and she looked down and realized she was just wearing a bra and her PJ pants

She cursed and ran back into her room

She grabbed a black shirt that V'd down and showed off her tattoo and grabbed her long black trench coat

She chucked on a pair of black skinny jeans and opened the large suitcase, she grabbed her knee high lace up boots and found a pair of ankle socks

Dressed now she wore her coat 'Hellsing' style (wearing it on her shoulders but her arms weren't in the sleeves)

She grabbed her suitcases and threw them out into the hall

She picked up her purse and computer bag

"Okay let's go"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L's eyes had widened when she had taken off her shirt

He was watching her run around and grab different things and then throw suitcases at his proxy

He watched it all through a small camera on the proxies tie

They got in the car and he made sure that he could hear what was going on

The others entered the room, but only L could see her face on the small monitor in his hands, all of them could hear what was going on

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She flopped back and sighed

Suddenly Yuhi's face popped out of the seat in front of her and she screamed

The man looked alarmed

Emma smiled at him "Sorry just thought I forgot my cat"

Yuhi just laughed

"I'm going to kill you"

The man looked alarmed and squeaked "What?"

She smiled at him "It's a song, I'm going to kill you, It's by darling violetta, I love it but I have a tendency to speak my thoughts aloud so don't worry"

The man nodded "For safety reasons you will not be referred to by your real name starting from now"

She nodded "Can I be Lara Croft?"

"What?"

"My name, can I be Lara Croft?"

"No"

"Hmm, how about Puss in Boots?"

"What? NO"

"Hmm, Britney Spears, no, no one wants to be her, how about Sex Kitten, I like that, Hi I'm Sex Kitten"

"NO"

"Mistress Sexy?"

"NO"

"Sexy Bitch?"

"NO"

"Oh come on, I'm Sexy Bitch, what's your name?"

"NO! And I am L"

She smiled evilly at him "In that case L, call me Kira"

'L' scooted over fast and went white

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Light looked around the room on shock "She admitted it"

The others were just as shocked "My god, Kira"

L smiled at the screen and wondered what she would say next

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Yuhi was laughing his ass off, if he had an ass, Emma made a mental note to ask him later

'L' was gapping at her "Oh god, please don't kill me"

She laughed "To late, you're already dead"

The man screamed

Emma winced and pulled out her MP3 and turned it on to drown out the mans pleading and sobbing

She sighed when she could still hear him and cursed

She turned off her MP3 and looked at him

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Light grinned, now that they had the imposter the focus would be off him, he couldn't wait for the man to die

He grimaced as the mans sobbing and pleading was heard

Everyone was waiting for the sound of his death

L just started to laugh

They all stared at him in shock

Light frowned "You find this funny? A man is going to die"

L just shook his head

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She slapped him hard across the face "Focus dipshit"

The man stopped and looked at her in horror "Wha...What?"

She sighed "You're really no fun you know that"

"What?"

She looked at him again "I simply meant that if you are really L, then I am Kira, and since you are not L I am not Kira"

The man looked shocked "What?"

She let out a sigh "Is this a non smoking car?"

"Um, yes I mean no, Can I have one"

She lit a smoke and handed it to him before lighting one for herself "Where was I?"

"You were explaining about me being L"

"Ah yes, you see the real L wouldn't have been so nervous by me, he would have been watchful, he would have tried to trick me into answer questions I would rather not"

She ashed out the window "The real L wouldn't have screamed like a girl and pleaded for his life when I informed him I was Kira"

The man calmed down slightly

"The real L would have thought it over and realized that logically there is no way I could be Kira"

"How?"

"For one thing the deaths are centered around Japan, we're in Australia, how many deaths have been here? Not many, if any, how many dudes you know got the skill to go in rock a show like this, uh, uh, uh, uh I don't know anybody"

"What?"

"Sorry, when I get bored I tend to think in either shows, movies or songs, that bored me and I thought of Scribe's song 'Not many' moving on, The fact that it is true I did study Japanese for about eight years, sadly I only know how to say yes, no, my name, hello, goodbye, thank you, and count to ten, so I am so screwed I you dump me in Japan and if you do I will hunt you down and give you a new Columbian necktie"

"What's that?"

She told him and he paled

She rolled her eyes "Besides, from what my contact told me L loves percentages and not once have you mentioned percentages, so you are not L and I am not Kira, now we know and everybody's happy, yes, no, I don't care"

"But?"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing"

"Once again you prove you are not L"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L grinned down at her and shook his head; she had him pegged, which was strange when he thought about it

He leant down into the microphone and told the man to ask some questions for him

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The man looked over "What would you have done if I was Kira? In fact how do you know I'm not?"

She shrugged "There is a 23 percent chance you are Kira, but I know that I'm safe at least until we reach Japan"

"How?"

"Well if I contacted L and soon after die of a heart attack then L would look into it and all he would really have to do and look at the flights out of Japan to Australia and he would have a list of names, also he would come here or send somebody over and then they will find my insurance policy"

"What insurance policy?"

"Let's just say if I die, L will still receive the information I have for him, it just might take longer to decipher and find"

"What is it? Where is it?"

"Up, up, up, a magician never reveals there secrets, well that one dick head did and now I cannot watch magic shows, bastard"

"You can tell me; do you want money for it?"

She slapped him and glared "ARE YOU CALLING ME A WHORE?"

"What? No"

She huffed "Good, and no, I won't reveal anything more, after all as I pointed out earlier there is a 13 percent chance you are Kira"

"I thought it was 23 or something?"

"Percentages change, besides I don't think the real Kira would tolerate me bitch slapping him"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

They were on the plane to Japan and Emma looked around "Oooh, first class, ritzy"

The man just nodded "You should sleep, or at least put your bag under the chair"

She gasped "And leave myself wide open to underpants gnome attacks, I think not"

The man looked away and she eyed him suspiciously, not long before they had reached the airport he had shown a very determined interest in her bag

She glared at him; even though he wasn't looking it still made her feel better

She let out a yawn and he turned and practically pounced "You should sleep"

She sat back in her chair with wide eyes "Personal space, personal space, personal space, PERSONAL SPACE"

He backed off and she eyed him warily now

The plane took off and they were in the air for about an hour when the man got up to go to the bathroom

Emma muttered "Yuhi?"

Yuhi appeared next to her "What?"

She opened a little bag that she had requested from the stewardess

Yuhi's eyes widened "Is that APPLES?"

She nodded "I'm going to nap; you can have the apples if you promise to wake me if the man tries to look through my bag"

"I PROMISE, APPLES"

She placed the apples down on her tray and they all disappeared by the time the man came back

She smiled at him "I'm going to take your advice and nap a bit, don't disturb me" she glared

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

"Emma"

She mumbled "Hmm" and woke slightly

"Pretend to go back sleep, he's going to go for your bag"

She woke up but kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady

"Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet"

She was tempted to hit Yuhi and his bloody 'not yets'

"Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet"

_FIVE agonizing minutes later_

"Not yet, not yet, not yet, NOW"

Her eyes snapped open and she saw he was practically on top of her trying to open her bag

She screamed

He screamed

The man in the seat across from them looked over and stood up

The stewardess ran over "Is there a problem?"

'L' laughed "Not at all"

But Emma mentally smiled her evil smile and gasped "I DON'T KNOW THIS MAN AND HE WAS TRYING TO" she let out a sob "TO"

The man in the seat across grabbed 'L' and pulled him out of the seat "SO you like attacking helpless young girls while they sleep"

The stewardess didn't know what to do, so she sat next to Emma and wrapped her arms around her "It's alright sweetheart, we'll find you a new seat far away from him and we'll make sure he doesn't go near you again" she looked up at 'L' and glared "You sir should be ashamed"

Emma looked up and was very proud of the tears in her eyes, she looked at her 'rescuer' and knew he was Aussie, and from the way he had acted she knew it wouldn't take much for him to snap the fake 'L'

Emma sobbed slightly "I'm just a Queensland girl from a poorer part of town, what did I do?"

The Aussie looked both sympathetic and more pissed "It wasn't you love, it was this sick bastard here"

And then bless him 'L' glared at her and muttered "I didn't do anything wrong"

Emma practically cheered, she looked at all of the people gathered round and said with a slight catch in her voice "So it's my fault, it's because of what I'm wearing isn't it?"

Then like all good Aussie men the guy spun 'L' around and punched him in the face "THAT'S FOR MOLESTING THIS SWEET YOUNG GIRL"

The stewardess nodded and looked back at Emma "We'll find you a new seat love"

"Can I sit with him" Emma pointed to her Aussie savior

The Aussie grinned "Sure thing sweetness, what's your name?"

Emma smiled "Lara"

"Nice to meet you Lara, I'm Greg"

Emma sat next to Greg for the rest of the flight and smiled to herself, she was good

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L shook his head, she was good

The others stood in shock "What happened?"

L sighed "Some good Samaritan punched out my proxy"

Light muttered "She's good"

And so are you, L thought

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

When the plane touched down Emma walked out with her arm hooked through Greg's, he was telling her about how he was here to surprise his fiancée

He claimed his fiancée laughed every time he spoke Japanese and claimed he slaughtered the language

Emma laughed and admitted that she could say her name and that was about the extent of her knowledge

Greg was sweet enough to escort her to baggage pickup and wait with her; he waved to his fiancée and introduced Emma to her

Emma was happy to see she was a beautiful with a great sense of humor, turned out Emma also slaughtered the language with her accent

She knew they wanted to leave and have hello sex so she waved at a random old man (who thankfully waved back) and told them to go

They left smiling and holding hands

Emma smiled at that then cursed when she realized she had no idea what to do now

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She sat outside the airport and had a smoke while wondering what to do; she could call her uncle and see if he could get through to L again

But what if L was pissed that she got his proxy punched out

She was wondering why shit like this always happened to her when she saw a man carrying her cat out

She jumped up and ran to him and snatched her cat away and hissed (literally) at him

The man blinked in surprise and she glared and walked back to her luggage and sat down with her cat and continued to worry slightly

She started chewing on her thumb and cursed

The catnapper came over and scratched him head and said something in Japanese

Emma stared blankly at him

He looked around and appeared as lost as she was

He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her

She looked down and read it

_This is the police captain,  
He will take you and your cat to the hotel to meet me  
don't worry about my proxy, he'll be fine  
though you did get him arrested_

She smiled at that

_Never mind though  
you will be safe with this man  
L_

She frowned and jumped slightly when Yuhi appeared next to her

She looked down so the police man couldn't see her mouth and whispered "Yuhi, I want you to keep out of sight until I have a chance to talk to L, I don't want Light to see you"

Yuhi sighed "FINE, but I better get a lot of apples for this"

Emma smiled and handed the man the note and nodded

He picked up her bags and she grabbed her cat and they went to an expensive looking black car

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

They arrived at a hotel and Emma let out a whistle of appreciation

They went to the lift and she mentally started singing 'Blue' by Eiffel 65

They walked up to a room and the man knocked

The door was opened by an elderly gentleman who Emma knew was Watari

They walked in and the policeman put her bags down and said something

She stared blankly again

He sighed and pointed to her then to her bags and repeated what he had said before

She turned around and looked behind her then back at him, and muttered "No dice"

He said something that she knew had to be a curse word and repeated it

He looked alarmed and moved his hands as if to say no

She scratched her head

He started talking again and she mentally resumed singing Blue

He threw his hands in the air and she cheered

Unfortunately she did it out loud and from the way he was staring at her he thought she was insane

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L was trying not to laugh

Soichiro was trying to tell the girl that she would be staying in the same suite as L himself so L could keep an eye on her

He was also warning her not to double cross them

She muttered "No dice"

Soichiroswore and she repeated it

Poor Soichirolooked horrified and tried to tell her not to say that

She scratched her head and Soichirostarted explaining it again

Her expression turned blank and L knew she wasn't paying attention anymore

Soichirofigured it out after a while and threw his hands up in defeat

The girl cheered

Soichirowas staring at her like she was mad and L started to laugh

Light and the others came out to see what was so funny

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Emma heard someone laugh and looked over

She saw a group of men standing there and her first thought was 'Oh god, I haven't stumbled into a cheap porno have I?'

Unfortunately that too she said out loud

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L's first thought when she turned to look at him was 'She's prettier in person'

He laughed when he heard what she said

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Light looked at the girl and thought 'God she's stunning'

He was slightly shocked at what she said and walked over to greet her

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

Emma looked warily at the guy walking over to her

He smiled down at her and she mentally sighed over her short stature

He bowed to her and then held out his hand "Hello, I'm Light Yagami"

She blinked at the English and sighed "THANK GOD, I CAN HEAR AGAIN"

She frowned and remembered what he said "Light?"

"Yes?"

She took his hand and shook it warily

'So this is the smarmy son of a bitch who thinks he's god'

"Nice to meet you Light"

A very sexy disheveled man walked over, he was wearing his usual pants and white shirt, his hair was unkempt and his eyes black, he had giant black marks under them

He nodded to her "Hello"

She grinned "Hi"

He looked around "I am L, but call me Ryuzaki"

She hugged him

Everyone was shocked

He looked around and patted her twice on the back and cleared his throat "Well yes"

She let him go and thought 'My god he's sexy'

His eyes widened and her smile fell, she sighed "I said that out loud didn't I?"

He nodded

She grinned "Whoops, my bad"

He stared at her as though she was a bomb he was afraid would blow up any second

She scratched her head "So... You like stuff?"

He frowned and stepped away from her "What exactly do you mean by _stuff_?"

She shrugged "You know, things, places, shows, songs, THE WORLDS YOUR OYSTER"

"There is a 7 percent chance you are mentally insane"

She grinned "Only seven? Damn I must be losing my touch"


	2. The End? you decide

**.**

**WHOOO THIS IS FOR YOU ****KYOKI-CHAN**** WHOOO  
WE DID IT BABY WHOO**

**I WANNA THANK ****SWEET-YUYA**

**WHOO**

**DARK-FLAME-GIRL**

**WHOO**

**AND ****KAISA DEL'ARMAGO**

**WHOOOO  
**_Sorry been watching waaaay to much Simpson's_

_Anywho you know the drill, I own nothing, unless you're selling something, in that case I already own 5_

_WHOOO_

_Read and Review if ya like_

_And if ya don't like it DON'T READ IT AND FUCK OFF, STOP WASTING MY TIME AND YOURS BY POSTING FLAMING REVIEWS_

_It's been suggested my character is Mary Sue, if she is then my bad, I didn't mean it to be but I'm not changing anything, I'm writing this as much for myself as for the entertainment of like minded people who like my pathetic crush on L and my shit Mary Sue character,_

_So if you don't like it then don't bother reading it, No one is holding a gun to your head_

_And if you feel it is your duty to review and let others know this is shit in your mind then you seriously have less of a life then I do and should go jack off in the bathroom instead_

_Oh my, did I forget to mention I don't take harsh criticism well, oops, well now you know_

_Once again if you don't like me then go away, if you're still here and insulted by my story then go grab a box of termites and shove them up your ass to help remove that giant stick_

_-Ahem- __**BEGIN**_

Emma stared at the ceiling of the hotel room, her cat lay sleeping on her stomach

After officially freaking out L (which she was secretly proud of) she had been sent to her room to _nap_

She knew nap was another way of L saying 'You're really weird, go away now'

So there she was

Yep

God she was bored

L had taken away her computer, which had really pissed her off

But then again he had to have pulled a shit load of strings to get her cat here with her and out of quarantine

So she couldn't stay mad at him

Yuhi came in "What are you doing?"

She shrugged "Looking at the clouds"

Yuhi stared up at the ceiling and blinked "See anything?"

She nodded and pointed randomly "There's a monkey"

He nodded slowly "That L guy was right, you are insane"

She grinned happily and yawned "Yeah, I am"

She got up and locked the door, or tried to; she glared when she realized it didn't have a lock

She looked around and grabbed her bag, she reached inside and pulled out a flash light, measuring tape, smokes, five lighters, a hand mirror, some blu-tack and a pen and paper

She wrote in big letters and drew a stick figure for those who couldn't read English

She opened the door and stick the little note on it before shooing Yuhi out of the room

He grumbled but left

She yawned again and got ready for bed

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L walked over to the door and stopped and looked at the little note upon it

Light came up behind him and stared in surprise

Matsuda walked over to see what they were looking at and laughed

The others came over and stared at the note

Written in English in big letters was

**DO NOT DISTURB  
SLEEPING NAKED SO KNOCK FIRST AND GIVE WARNING**

Underneath that was a drawing of a stick figure with small boobs lying on what appeared to be a bed

There was a badly drawn pair of pants and a shirt with a giant circle around them with a line going through it

There was even little Z's coming from the stick figures head,

L just blinked and turned around and walked away

Light looked at the door

Matsuda looked down at Light and whispered "Should we open the door or what? I mean Ryuzaki does want to talk to her, and I would like to know why she's here"

L called out "Get away from the door, I'll talk to her later when she's awake and dressed"

Soichiro blinked in surprise "She's naked?"

L nodded distractedly and looked up as Watari handed him some ice cream

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The next afternoon Emma woke up and yawned, she rolled over on her stomach and debated going back to sleep versus getting up for coffee

In the end the bathroom won

She groaned and got up

She fished through her suitcase for something to wear and chucked on a bra, plain black shirt and blue track pants

She stumbled out and looked around bleary eyed

Her cat ran after her meowing like mad

She glared at the cat and stumbled to the bathroom

When she came out her cat was still meowing like mad

She cursed and went into the small kitchen and cheered when she found cat food

After that was done she looked around for coffee and found a hot pot of tea instead

She shrugged, in her mind they were both the same, she poured herself a cup and added four sugars and milk and sighed

She felt only slightly more alive

She walked into what was possibly the lounge room and stopped when she saw L asleep

Strangely enough he was sleeping while crouching on the couch

She tilted her head slightly wondering how that was even possible when he opened his eyes and looked at her

She screamed and jumped

Unfortunately so did her hot tea

She squealed in pain as the liquid ran down her arm then cursed

She put the cup down and shook her arm up and down muttering "Hot, hot, HOT"

L just watched her without saying a word

She turned back and sat down and reached for her tea as though nothing had happened "So, how'd you sleep?"

He blinked at her "What is the time?"

She looked at her watch "Ahh, Australian time?"

He just blinked again "No, Japanese time"

She nodded and looked over at the clock "Ah, 2:28pm"

He seemed surprised

It was her turn to blink "What"

He muttered "I slept for a whole 38.45 minutes, that is a new record for me"

She nodded slowly "I once slept for 26 hours straight"

He looked over at her as though he had completely forgotten her presence and she glared back

He was some what surprised by her glare and looked at her cup "Is that tea?"

"Yep"

"For me?"

"Nope"

"Could it be?"

"Not on your life"

"If I were to ask nicely?"

"I would get scared and run away"

He stood up "I see I will have to get it myself"

She nodded and said in mock awe "That's why they say you're the best, I mean to figure that out on your own, amazing"

He looked back at her "Are you mocking me or are you just missing several vital brain cells?"

She shrugged again "Both"

He nodded and walked away

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She sat there wondering how the hell to start explaining things to L

She mulled it over in her mind and mentally started to drift, she automatically went to the movie she had watched the night before her life turned death note

She smiled and thought of jigsaw, then of Light

She could see similarities between them, only jigsaw gave his victims a chance to escape, though it did cost them

She grinned and thought of his famous line 'I want to play a game with you'

An idea began to form in her mind

She stopped smiling and shook her head "No" she whispered, could she really do that

L came back in and she thought about all the L tribute amv's she had watched and decided that yes, she could

She grinned and thought to herself 'Light Yagami you have just met your match and she isn't even smarter then you'

She laughed then stopped when she realized she had just insulted herself

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L sat down (well crouched) and started lining his sugar cubes up as a tower "So"

She watched fascinated "Hmm?"

"What is it about Shinigami that show up so much in this investigation?"

She stared at his sugar blocks and wondered how high he could make the tower go "Hmm?"

He looked at her "You know there really is no reason for you to have left the note"

She frowned and wondered what the hell he was on about now, and then she remembered "Why not?"

"Because I could tell you were sleeping and naked by looking over there"

He pointed to a monitor and she looked over and saw her room

Her eyes widened "You're watching me?"

"And listening, tell me, who is Yuhi?"

She blinked "My imaginary friend"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her for a full minute before continuing his tower

She partly wanted to see how big he made it but another part of her wanted it to fall

She looked back at him and frowned "So L is watching and listening to me, this could be bad"

He looked at her "You're speaking out loud again"

"I guess this means I can't play with myself anymore, damn"

He stopped what he was doing for a second then continued, but she could tell he was listening

"Oh god, what if he discovers my plans for world domination?"

He looked over

She gasped "Or worse, what if he discovers that I really have no plans for world domination, damn"

He started dropping sugar cubes in his tea

She looked around "What if he can read my mind? I have to test him; I'll think of the number seven and ask him what number I'm thinking of"

L just stared at her

"L?"

"Yes"

"What number am I thinking of?"

He raised an eyebrow "Seven"

She gasped "Oh god it's true, he can read my mind, alright Emma, pull yourself together, tehe I said pull yourself, NO focus, and Oh god, what if he knows about my sinful thoughts about him?"

He moved forward slightly

"If he knows my deepest fantasies then by god he knows the horrible truth"

L was strangely riveted by her spiel

"He knows that I'm, dun, dun, dun"

He blinked in surprise, did she really just say 'dun, dun, dun?'

"He knows" she looked around "He knows"

Watari came in "Phone call for you Ryuzaki"

L didn't know whether he was relieved or annoyed by this interruption, but he grabbed the phone with two fingers "Yes?"

He looked ahead and Emma could practically hear his brain ticking

"Bring it right over"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

The Kira investigation group was crowding around the TV and L pushed the play button

The second Kira spoke

Emma had a slight idea that she said something about Shinigami and the eyes, but that was all she could remember about her little reply

L looked funny and Emma stared at him warily

"AHHHH" he managed to fall off his chair and topple it over

She was somewhat surprised by the fact that the man could sleep crouching on a chair, yet talk of Shinigami made him a spazz

She watched Light closely and was amazed he managed to bullshit his way through the whole Shinigami is code thingso well, that boy thought fast on his feet

She looked over at the TV and smiled to herself, she had a plan, what she didn't have was any idea whatsoever of how to pull it off

She went out onto the balcony and lit a smoke, she could hardly ask L for help, then again he might agree

But he would wish to know why and that wasn't in the plans, at least not yet

She turned and looked at Ryuk and then Light

She still had to play with them first

She muttered "Eww" at the mental images that conjured up and shuddered slightly

Yuhi looked down at her "What's Eww?"

She looked up "Mental images"

Yuhi nodded "I'm hungry"

She sighed and rolled her eyes "I'll sneak you an apple"

Yuhi cheered and she raised her brows "You're ... different then what I expected"

He grinned at her "What did you expect?"

"Something more ... evil and less perverted"

He shrugged "All Shinigami are different"

She crushed out her smoke and went inside for an apple

She grabbed at big red apple and smiled as Ryuk appeared in the kitchen "Apples"

She cut it into pieces and took a bite "Mmmmm, this is so juicy"

Ryuk was glaring at her "God this is torture, I want apple and this bitch would probably scream and faint if I just took a piece"

She glared at the apple before looking up at Ryuk and taking another bite "Mmmmm, this is the juiciest apple I have ever eaten"

Ryuk's eyes widened "You... you can see me"

L walked in to the kitchen "Who are you talking to?"

She grinned "No one"

He studied her suspiciously and muttered "There is a 38 percent chance you are in on league with Kira"

She grabbed the apple slices and left to walk into the lounge "Why do you think I'm in on this Kira business?"

"Because you are acting very strange, and you know so much about me, when you first came in you even looked at Watari as though you recognized him and that is impossible because we have never met before"

She sat down and placed her legs over the couches arm "Go on"

"You are very suspicious in your behavior; you claim to have an imaginary friend named Yuhi"

Ryuk looked surprised then he started to laugh

She just raised her brows "And you have never had an imaginary friend?"

"No"

"I see"

"Do you really or is that an attempt to get me to finish this conversation because you are afraid that it will somehow implicate you?"

"Nope, just bored"

He stared at her "I am going to ask you some questions and show you some photos, tell me what you think"

She nodded

He got up and grabbed a folder, he handed her some letters and she stared at them blankly

L looked at her face "What do you think?"

She turned the letters upside down and frowned "Well, this letter looks like a little person"

The others all had no idea what was going on with the exception of Watari and Light

"Is that all?"

"Hmm, this one looks like a funky N"

"Very well, now look at the photos"

She gave him back the letters and grabbed the photos

She stared down at them for a few minutes "Well I can see your problem"

"You can?"

"Yep, all these men are dead"

"And?"

"Umm, they all died wearing ugly clothes?"

L sighed "What about the last photo?"

She looked at it "It's a pentagram, an ancient symbol long thought to be associated with satanic rituals when in fact it is actual a symbol of protection and light, and it's red"

L looked slightly impressed by her knowledge of the symbol

She frowned "Wait, I've seen this somewhere before"

L leaned forward "Where?"

She frowned "Oh that's where, that movie where that chick, you know that chick, anyway she did stuff and this guy came along and helped her and then that evil dude came over and lots of people died, you know the movie, its the one with the thing"

L nodded slowly "Of course it is, why don't you go nap"

She shrugged "Fine"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She stood by her window and opened it up, she whistled softly and Yuhi looked in

She grabbed the apple pieces from her pocket and tossed them out the window

Yuhi raced down and grabbed them

She sighed and wondered why she didn't just hand L the death note,

But the sad truth was she had never had this much power over another person before, let alone a person who she wanted to kick in the nuts

She pulled out the death note book and looked at the cover

She opened it up and ran her fingers down the pages; she wondered what it would be like to use the book to control a persons last moments in life

She closed the book and tucked her legs up to her chest, she rested the book on her knees and stared at the wall

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

L was looking at the monitors of the girl

The others had left not long ago

She was just sitting with her legs tucked into her chest and she was staring blankly at the wall

She had been like that for over an hour now, L was somewhat surprised by this, he hadn't thought the girl could sit still and silent

He wondered what was going through her mind

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

She was going to do it, she was going to give L the death note and tell him that it was the reason she knew Light was Kira,

L would stop trusting him and Light would get busted

Tralalalalaa the worlds a happy place and she goes back home and forgets all about her stupid dream

After all, dreams were for losers, then again she was a loser so...

She let out a defeated sigh; she should just end this stupid thing now,

No one really gave a shit; no one actually enjoyed having her around

She was stupid fucking predictable female number one

'Come on' she scoffed to herself

'What do I really think, that boy investigates bad guy, girl finds giant clue, boy meets girl, wasn't that a show, no focus Emma, where was I, oh yeah it was boy meets world that was the show, why the hell was I thinking about that show?'

She frowned and wondered why her mind constantly wandered

She remembered then what she was doing and where she was up to

'Okay, so I stupidly think boy meets girl, boy introduces girl to bad guy, girl and boy become friends, bad guy finds out girl has secret, boy develops feelings for girl, bad guy tries to kill girl, boy saves girl, girl tells boy giant clue, boy solves case and bad guy goes to jail, boy and girl live happily ever after and Tralalalalaa'

She groaned, she was an idiot if she thought that would happen

Then again maybe she was like that chick from the movie 'They' and she was really locked up in a mental institution and all this was a stupid drug induced fantasy

Though that would be cool

She sighed again and flopped back on the bed

Unfortunately she forgot her head was close to the wall

_SMACK_

"Ow" she rubbed her head and decided to sleep on it

Tomorrow she would decide whether or not she would give L the death note and go home

She curled onto her side and clutched the book to her chest

Maybe after a good night's sleep she would know what to do

After all, whatever her dreams told her she would do

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

_**AN**_

**You decide people, should I end it now?**

**I don't know what to do so I'll leave it up to you**

**Let me know if I should continue this story or if you hate it and want it dead,**

**Majority rules okay, so review or PM me, either way be nice please**

**Thanks Angil**


	3. The case of the haunted iron

.

**THANKS GOES OUT TO**

SweetYuya **BLEACH FANS CHECK THIS HONEY OUT**

Kaisa Del'Armago **YOU'RE FUNNY AS HELL**

Kyoki-chan **CHECK HER OUT SHE'S AWESOME FOR LAUGHS, DOES DN AND NARUTO, KAKASHI LADIES**

WannaBeNinja **ALSO AWESOME FOR BLEACHNESS**

Dark-flame-girl **YOU ROCK BABE**

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- **COUNT ON ME CHECKING OUT YOUR DN STORY WHEN YOU WRITE IT**

AiryAquarianAlchemist **WHOO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU BUT YOUR REVIEW WAS AWESOME**

greendayluvr93 **ALSO AN AWESOME-O DN WRITER, CHECK IT OUT**

_OKAY THIS CHAPPIE IS REALLY AND I MEAN REALLY WEIRD_

_SOME PEOPLE MAY BE OOC_

_BUT THAT WAS ON PURPOSE_

_MY NANA HAS GONE IN FOR A BIOPSY TODAY SO FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS I AM VOLUNTARILY AWAKE AT 8:30 AM_

_-HUGS FOR NANA-_

_REVIEW AND SHIT_

She was sitting down playing 'Go fish' with L

He looked up "Go fish"

She picked up a card looked at him "Got any seven's?"

He looked up "Go fish"

She wondered why she just had two turns in a row and looked at L "Your turn"

He looked up "Go fish"

She blinked "Umm... great but it's your turn"

He looked up "Go fish"

She looked around the room "Let's get you some sugar hey"

He looked up "Go fish"

She grabbed a sugar cube and stuffed it in his mouth

He looked up "Go fish"

She frowned and realized that there was something tattooed on his neck, it read something JChan

She gasped "Oh my god, you're not the real L, you're some loser imposter

He looked up "Go fish"

_(Take that bitch, yes I am childish)_

A booming voice sounded from somewhere and yelled

"L IS A ROBOT, AND HE SEEMS TO BE STUCK IN A LOOP, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE REAL L? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO EMMA? WILL THIS GAME OF GO FISH NEVER END?  
TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR ANOTHER EXCITING EPISODE OF ... ROBOT L"

Emma looked around "What the fuck?"

_SCENE STAR FLASHES OUT_

Emma looked around is confusion, she was in an cliché detectives office

L was sitting behind a desk typing on the computer

She ran up and slammed his head into the desk and looked at his neck

"OWWW"

She let out a sigh of relief, no tattoo

L looked up "Would you kindly inform me what that was about?"

She opened her mouth but someone knocked on the door

A man with a scar on his face opened it up and a sobbing woman fell into his arms

Emma blinked 'Where the hell did he come from?' she thought

The sobbing woman looked up "Thank god it's you"

Emma looked around and everything went black and white

She blinked and wondered if she had been drugged

The woman swayed her hips and walked over to L's desk, she sat on top of it and crossed her legs

"Are you the world famous detective?"

L nodded

She fluttered her lashes "Oh thank god, I need your help, my iron is haunted" she started to cry again "And I think it killed my husband"

L nodded "I think I'll refer this case to my other detectives, I'm busy"

The woman let out a sigh of relief and looked at Emma "Will you help me?"

Emma looked around and yelled out in the style of Harvey Birdman, attorney at law "I'LL TAKE THE CASE!"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Emma looked around, everything was back in color and L looked at them both and steepled his fingers "Emma, you're in charge, Mello over there will be your assistant, I will monitor you both from here, wear these camera's and earr pieces and take these phones and walky talkies"

Emma picked then up and looked over at Mello "So first we should"

She heard Yuhi whisper "Get naked and dance for Yuhi"

She blinked and looked around; Yuhi was nowhere to be seen

She muttered "Oh...Kay, first we should go to the widow's house and investigate the iron"

Mello nodded "You do that and I'll go interview some people"

She nodded and yelled "GO TEAM"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Emma stood out front of a giant mansion and looked around, she had no idea how she got there

"Emma"

She screamed and realized that it was L talking in his microphone

She let out a sigh of relief and adjusted the ear piece "What?"

"Knock on the door"

She knocked and the door creaked open, she went inside and looked around "HELLO?"

Suddenly it was night time and she looked around and muttered "It gets dark fast is Japan"

L laughed "We're in England you idiot"

She was even more confused

She noticed that the house was dusty and the furniture covered in sheets "I though she lived here?"

"Who?"

"The widow"

"She does"

Emma raised her brows "I see she doesn't like housework or furniture"

Emma looked around and went upstairs, every stair creaked and lightning flashed

She muttered to herself "All I'm missing now is a stoner with a dog, a dick wearing a neckerchief and a brainy girl"

The stairs creaked again, only from behind her

She spun around and gasped

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"LETS ALL GET SOME CANDY, LETS ALL GET SOME CANDY, LETS ALL GET SOME CANDY AND HAVE OURSELVES A SNACK"

Emma looked around and saw everyone dressed in candy suits dancing on stage

She looked at L "What the fuck is going on?"

L gave her an unreadable look "Intermission"

She blinked and nodded slowly "Silly me"

Watari danced out in front "HURRY UP AND GRAB THAT CANDY, THE SHOW'S ABOUT TO START"

Emma slowly backed away and wondered for the second time if she had been drugged

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

She looked around and was slightly relieved to see she was at the spooky house again and on the stairs

She heard the stairs creak behind and spun around and gasped "Deja Vu"

On the stairs behind her were Light and Ryuk, Misa and Matsuda

She blinked and thought 'Okay so Light and Ryuk are the stoner and the dog, Matsuda is the dick with the neckerchief and Misa is... ah hell, Misa is the ditzy cute one'

Emma cursed violently "I DON'T WANNA BE THE GEEKY CHICK"

Misa giggled "Well you can't be the cute girl, not in that outfit"

Emma looked down and noticed she was wearing her knee high slippers, her black and white punk style PJ pants, a black spaghetti strap shirt with a gold dragon on it and to top the outfit off she was wearing a long white fluffy bathrobe

She let out a sigh and pulled out her phone and called Mello

_SCENE FLASHES TO MELLO IN A STRIP CLUB_

Mello picked up his phone "I'm a little busy here"

"Mello its Emma"

Mello drooled as two women began grinding against each other "I know, GO AWAY I'M RESEARCHING"

"Have you found anything?"

He watched the woman "Not yet, not yet, not yet" The women took off their bras and his eyes widened "NOW"

He hung up and held up a dollar note

_SCENE FLASHES BACK TO EMMA AND THE GANG_

Emma blinked down at the phone and shrugged

She turned and started going back up the stairs

"You should get naked and dance for Yuhi"

She spun around looking for her perverted Shinigami and frowned when she couldn't see him

She shrugged and went back to creeping along the stairs

They finally reached the top and a little square came up showing L sitting in a computer lab and typing away

"Emma, I have the blueprints of the house, now if you go up the stairs take the twenty-third door on the right, then the thirty-eighth door on the left then I want you to approach the safe and crack it, take whatever is inside and bring it to me, DO YOU HEAR ME BRING IT TO ME STRAIGHT AWAY! L out"

The little square that showed L slid away and Emma appeared to be the only one who had noticed anything had happened

She looked around again and turned and punched Light

Light fell to the ground and got up "What was that for?"

Emma shrugged "Just making sure you're not a robot"

He nodded and turned and punched Misa

Misa looked up at his with puppy love eyes "Misa thanks Light for making sure she isn't a robot"

Emma turned around and mouthed 'Alrighty then' and started walking down the hall

She counted away until she reached the twenty-third door on the right and opened it to reveal another giant hallway

Emma frowned "How is this possible?"

She walked down to the thirty-eighth door on the left and opened it up to reveal a room that was empty save for a safe

She shrugged and walked over to the safe and blinked when she realized she had a bag on her "When the hell did that appear?"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a stethoscope and started to try and crack the safe

She heard the tumblers click at six, then at nine, then at six, then at nine again, she started giggling to herself, 6969 was the combo

The safe clicked open and she frowned and looked at the box in the safe, it had a combo code on it and she shrugged and picked it up before turning around "Alright team we need to get this back to HQ and L ASAP"

Misa started to cry "To many letters, Misa doesn't know what they mean"

Mello ran in "EMMA QUICK I NEED A HUNDRED DOLLARS"

"I thought we were in England?"

He ignored that "In one dollar bills preferably, it's for my ... research"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a large amount of one dollar bills; it was wrapped in paper that said '100 dollars'

Mello grabbed it and ran off "THANKS"

Emma stared down at her hand "What are the odds?"

She grabbed the box again and nodded to the others "Let's go"

They left the room and Misa screamed and pointed behind them

They turned around and saw a floating iron coming at them, it hissed steam

They all screamed and ran into different doors

Literally

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_

Emma rubbed her head and frowned "I thought Ryuk could walk through walls"

The iron hissed again and they all jumped up and opened the doors and ran into the room

Music started playing, classic chasing music

Emma ran to the back of the room and found another door, she opened it and came out in the hall

She blinked and looked behind her, and then at the hall "This house is amazing"

The others ran out and changed rooms

The iron came out and a door magically opened for it

She looked around and when the door opened again a clown came running out followed by a poodle on a unicycle

She blinked and shut the door behind her and walked out of the hall and sat down

She still had a perfect view of what was going on

She lit a smoke and watched

Ryuk ran out of a room and opened a door, the iron was behind it and both Ryuk and the iron jumped and ran back into there rooms

All four of them came out of the same room with the iron chasing them

They all went into the same room

The clown and poodle came back and entered a random room

The iron came flying out of a room with the others running after it

They stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at each other before turning and running from the iron

Light ran out of a room and the clown stood in front of him and slammed a pie in his face

Light started chasing the clown

Ryuk and the poodle met in the hall and Ryuk yelled "DINNER"

Ryuk started chasing the poodle

Doors shut again then opened

Light was still chasing the clown

Misa and Matsuda were being chased by the iron

But Ryuk was now being chased by the poodle

All the doors slammed shut again and then from down the hall Emma saw something coming towards her "Ah shit"

All the 'gang' (clown and poodle included) were on a long bicycle and coming at her at full speed

Yuhi whispered "Get naked and dance for Yuhi"

Emma sighed in resignation and closed her eyes as the bike came flying at her

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

When nothing happened she opened her eyes and looked around

They were no longer in the house, but now were out front of a building labeled "GREATEST DECTECTIVE IN THE WORLDS SECRET HIDE OUT"

Emma blinked, was it in neon also?

Light nodded to himself "No one would ever think to look here for L"

The others agreed

Emma opened her mouth then just closed it and shook her head

They went inside and walked over to the lift, Matsuda hit the button that said 'L's secret computer base'

And down they went

The door slid open and they walked into a room that looked like a CSI testing lab

L walked over "Did you get the box?"

Emma nodded and handed it to him

He snatched it out of her hand and ran over to his chair

He crouched on it and placed the box reverently on the table

They watched him try and decipher the code for ten minutes before they heard it click open

L muttered "This is it"

They all looked on in anticipation and L opened the box to reveal

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"LETS ALL GO TO THE LOBBY, LETS ALL GO TO THE LOBBY, LETS ALL GO TO THE LOBBY AND BUY L SOME SNACKS"

Emma looked around and screamed "COME ON, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING"

"L LIKES SUGAR AND CANDY, L LIKES SUGAR AND CANDY, L LIKES SUGAR AND CANDY, SO LET'S GO BUY HIM SOME"

Emma sat down and started to cry

"Get naked and dance for Yuhi"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Half an hour later she looked around and realized she was back in the lab

She cheered and looked down as L opened the box

In it was...

Was...

Was...

Emma glared and yelled "COME ON, YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH ALL THAT FOR CAKE?"

L looked down at the cake in the box and gently moved his hand over it "Not just any cake, a black forest cake with two inches of chocolate icing topped with chocolate flakes"

Emma groaned and sat down

L glared at her and grabbed the box and held it to him "MY CAKE"

She tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling; she closed her eyes and wondered how this could get any weirder

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mello ran in and held up a toaster "I did it I solved the case of the haunted toaster"

He placed the toaster down on the table "Now we can see who it really is"

He gripped the toaster and ripped it up in the air, a man fell on the table and they all gasped "Old man Jenkins"

Old man Jenkins glared "I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for you meddling adults"

Light frowned "I thought we were investigating the case if the haunted iron?"

Emma shrugged "Nah that was just L's way of sending us out to get cake"

Ryuk frowned "If it was all a ruse then what's that?"

They looked over and saw the floating iron

It came at them and they all screamed

"You should get naked and dance for Yuhi"

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Emma sat up and looked around

L walked in "What happened?"

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "Just a strange dream"

He nodded and left

Emma flopped back on the bed and sighed

Yuhi smiled down at her "What did your dream tell you?"

She groaned "That I smoked way to much pot when I was younger"

Yuhi nodded "Any subliminal messages?"

She frowned and remembered being told time and again to get naked and dance for Yuhi

She sat up and glared at him "YOU PERVERT, I AM NOT DOING THAT"

Yuhi pouted then left the room

Emma sighed, one thing was certain, she was staying

After all, what if L needed her to get him cake again

She thought of her dream and shook her head "No more cake for me before bed"

She let out a groan and got out of bed

She had decided to wear underwear and a large old T-shirt to bed to save herself from perverted Shinigami and anyone else who looked at L's monitors

She let out a yawn and opened the door, it shut automatically behind her

She blinked a couple of times and came face to face with a clown

Now two things scared the shit out of her, one was furry spiders, spiders should not have fur

And the second was right in front of her, Clowns

She whimpered and the clown looked at her and frowned "Diata-san?"

She shook her head violently

The clown frowned and walked towards her

She screamed and turned and ran

_SMACK_

L looked down at the unconscious girl

She had turned and ran straight into her door

He looked over at Mogi who was dressed as a clown and then back to Emma

He sighed and told Mogi to pick her up and put her on the couch so they could make sure she hadn't given herself concussion

L looked down at her and wondered why the hell she was scared of clowns, and whether or not that knowledge was of any use to him.

**END**

Yeah that was weird hey, but that's my dream and it was just as weird,

-Looks around- only my dream ended differently –winks-

LOVE YA ALL

REVIEW


	4. The fair

.

**Thanks to**

AiryAquarianAlchemist

Kaisa Del'Armago

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2-

clusterlizard1

Me and Gaara 4ever

Kyoki-chan

**You guys rock**

Sorry it's short.

**BEGIN:**

Emma groaned and muttered "No, evil clowns out to get me."

She opened her eyes and they widened in surprise and she let out a scream.

L's face was only centimeters away from her own.

He sat back and looked at her "Why do you have an irrational fear of clowns?"

She blinked and sat up "My head hurts."

"Yes I imagine it would, you did run into your bedroom door at a high speed."

She frowned "Why?"

He nodded behind her.

She turned and spotted a clown; she let out a scream and fell off the couch "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST L, LET ME KNOW NEXT TIME YOU PLAN TO SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

He blinked down at her "I saw no reason to give you prier warning that Mogi had to dress as a clown, nor do I see any reason for you to yell, I assure you I have very good hearing."

She let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose "But why is Mogi dressed as a clown?"

"Because he is going out to the fair tonight under cover."

She gritted her teeth "Yes that's all well and good but _why_?"

"Because as I have previously mentioned Kira is childish in a way, so a fair should appeal to him or her, after all who can resist a fair."

She raised her brows "I don't see you running out to get ready to go."

"Of course not, while it would be an experience to go to an actual fair but it wouldn't be safe for me to go out and be in the public eye."

She looked around and got off the floor and sat back on the couch "So why?"

"Because it has been determined that the new _second _Kira needs only a face to kill."

She nodded "But I didn't think the second Kira had seen your face?"

"We don't know that yet, while there is a three percent chance that I have already been exposed to Kira, It's just not worth the risk."

She nodded again and looked around "What were we talking about again? OH MY GOD A CLOWN!"

L just took a sip of tea.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

Emma sat on the balcony and let out a sigh, the fair was in full swing and she was stuck up there.

God she was so jealous of those bastards down there.

She stabbed out her smoke and went inside.

She flopped on the couch and looked over at L "Got any movies that I can watch and understand?"

"No."

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach "But I'm bored."

"Go nap."

She sent him a glare "Has anyone told you you're a pain in the ass?"

"No."

"Then allow me to be the first."

He looked at her "Would you like to go to the fair?"

She jumped up and tackled him into the ground "L THAT'S GREAT, YOU AND ME AT THE FAIR, I'LL JUST GO CHANGE, ONE MINUTE."

He held his hands in the air like he was being held at gun point "But I-"

She jumped off him "One minute, just wait, oh I owe you so much, YOU ROCK."

He stood up and looked after her in shock; once she came out he would tell her straight he was sending her out with Matsuda.

She came out five minutes later dressed in a pair of tight leather pants black with mid calf black boots and a plain black shirt.

She grinned at him and twirled "Whadda ya think?"

He looked her up and down "It is rather morbid for a simple fair."

She rolled her eyes "Well between what I'm wearing and what you're wearing I figure we even out to looking normal."

He nodded "About my going-"

She grabbed his hand "Don't worry; I won't make you wear shoes."

He looked uncomfortable "Really?"

She nodded "I'll even get you some candy and sugar."

He blinked "Alright but I need a disguise."

She squealed and hugged him.

He stiffened up.

She grinned and released him "I'll give ya five minutes."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

Ten minutes later he came out.

Emma blinked and looked him up and down several times.

They stood in silence for a minute.

She looked around the room then back at him "Wow just wow, great disguise, no one will suspect your true identity with those shoes on."

He looked over "I trust your sarcasm will soon leave, it is quite childish."

She groaned and looked at him "L it took you ten minutes to put on shoes, I know you hate them but Jebus man it's not that hard to work out how to put shoes on."

He held out some cards "I did not spend all my time putting on shoes I have made us both new identification cards, you are now Diata Jade and I am still Ryuzaki."

"Oh, so that's why Mogi called me Diata."

"Yes and outside this room he is known as Moji not Mogi."

She nodded "K, let's go to the fair."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

"People seem to be staring at us for an unknown reason, does my real identity show through."

Emma patted him once on the back "Talking out loud love."

"What is it one does while at a fair?"

"Eat until they feel sick then ride rides until they are sick then usually they repeat the process if they can handle it."

"How intriguing, so the rides are in fact a sort of unofficial vomitorium for fair goers."

She screwed up her nose "Eww, not really just most of us are suckers for punishment and if you go on to many rides at first you become obsessed with them and forget to eat, so you eat first then ride then get sick then rest and have something to drink to calm the stomach then decide to eat something then go on the rides again."

He nodded "So where is this food?"

She grinned and yanked him over to a stall "Ask them for some fairy floss or cotton candy or whatever the hell the Japanese call it, damn countries and there different names for stuff, always confusing me, like America and Australia, we call thongs thongs, they call them flip-flops."

He did as she asked and paid for the fluffy treat "I really do like this sugar and food coloring product."

She grinned and pulled him over to another stall that sold cake slices.

He looked at them and ordered three different types.

She laughed when she saw what he had and they sat down.

Emma grinned and grabbed a plastic fork; she started eating the strawberry cake.

L glared "I brought that cake for myself, what do you think you are doing?"

She looked at him with wide eyes "I'm just testing it in case it's poisonous, you can never be to careful so I'm going to have to test your other cakes also."

He watched her thoughtfully "So how long have you worked for Kira? What are you getting out of it?"

"Two dollars and Fifteen cents."

He blinked.

"Ryuzaki, I don't work for him."

"Then why are you here?"

She sighed and pushed the cakes towards him "I truly believe Shinigami exist."

He stopped mid bite "Excuse me?"

She groaned "Please let me explain the rest before you go and send for the men with the white jackets."

He nodded and continued to eat "So why do you believe they are real?"

"I just do, I think that it would be relevant to the case, so" she sighed "I need more proof before I tell you the full reasons."

He looked at her "Why should I trust you?"

She smiled "You can't. Ryuzaki, I'm just asking for a little more time okay."

"I will have to think it over."

She nodded "That will do, for now."

L looked at the girl; he knew that regardless of his decision she wouldn't be leaving just yet. He couldn't chance the investigation if she really did work for Kira.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

After he had eaten she gestured for them to go line up, they went on the Ferris wheel and he watched everyone around him.

She sighed mentally at how paranoid he was, but she knew he had good cause. She just prayed she could find the evidence she needed to save him before Light figured her out.

She groaned when she realized that even now Light could know that she had a death note, she hadn't told Ryuk to keep quiet, she needed to find Yuhi and tell him, he was going to hate playing the part of messenger shinigami, but it had to be done.

L seemed fascinated by the haunted house ride.

They stood in line and she kept trying to convince him to go in without her, he wouldn't listen.

The ride started and _things_ started to appear from nowhere, that she could deal with, but still she held on to L's sleeve just in case.

Once, back at home, there was a school fate that had a haunted house, they added fake spiders which fell from the roof and landed on people. She still had nightmares about it.

No spiders appeared from the roof, for which she was grateful, the got out and she was babbling about how nothing scared her.

Then she turned around and let out a scream.

L just looked at her.

She held a hand to her heart and cursed "Clowns are stalking me."

The man in the clown costume gave her a strange look before continuing on.

She smiled weakly at L "Pretty weird to be scared of clowns, but what can you do?"

"Confront your fears."

She glared "Three times in one night is enough to guarantee me nightmares for the next week."

He shrugged "Then don't dream."

She gapped "How the hell do you do that?"

"Simple, tell your mind not to dream and it won't."

She blinked "K, I'll try."

He nodded and looked at the whack-a-mole "How is that played? I see, you whack the electronic moles with a plastic mallet like object, the further into the game you get the faster, and more of them, they get."

"You tend to over analyze things a bit, don't you?"

"Yes."

She sighed "Let's whack you some moles then."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Mogi came up behind them "Ryuzaki, we have received word from the second Kira."

L nodded "Tell everyone to meet at the hotel."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..

**AN**

_Sorry it took ages, my muse had an accident, then when she came back she couldn't think of anything DN._

_I wrote this little thing, hope it's okay and a sign my muse is returning._

_Now some people will be happy that this is the case, the majority won't be._

_I seem to have received a bit of bad feedback about this story, hence the complete change in description._

_But I will never abandon a story, so Secrets and Insanities will continue regardless of whether or not you hate it._

_All the best_

_Angil_


	5. Non chappie, AN

Ladies and Gentlemen of the FF world,

Ladies and Gentlemen of the FF world,

Well those who read my story anyways.

I have some good news and some bad news,

Good news: My sister gave birth to a little girl and my Nana's surgery went well.

Bad news:

Sadly I don't know when the next chapter will be out, between my sis having a baby 8 weeks early and my Nan just out of hospital after they removed her breast cause of cancer, my writing has taken a back seat cause I'm between them a _LOT_, so I have had hardly any resting time, but never fear, I have written my ideas down and soon will be typing them up for the world to love or hate once again.

I'm really sorry that my writing isn't coming out as fast as it once was, but such is life and family _ALWAYS_ takes the top priority with me. –Shrugs- its how I am.

I hope once again that soon we shall be reunited within the world of humor, parodies, romance, insanity and good wholesome dirty, dirty minds.

Love to everyone.

Also I had to post this as a chappie because my comp won't let me make up my profile. It always reports an error and shuts down, sorry again.

All the best

-Yuya's perverted partner in crime-

-WannaBe's stalker fangirl-

-DFG's stalking groupie fan-

-Romanticallykid's glomping friend-

Mercenary of the Twisted Triad, Angil, the Mentally Insane One.


	6. Strangly random and getting lost

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone for waiting, once again I don't know when the next chappie will be out. Sorry if this one is different or harder to read, but I've been without sleep for over 24 hours and needed to put one out. Please be kind to me lolz. Any mistakes I'll edit later, PM me if you catch any kk. I need sleep.  
**_

**Begin**

* * *

She and L stopped in front of the door and he took out his card and swiped it down the lock. The door clicked open and they walked inside. Before the door was shut properly a knock sounded and Watari opened it up again. Chief Yagami and the others came in. Emma noticed that Light had yet to arrive. She walked to her room to check on her cat and Shinigami. Opening the door she said "Have you missed me my love?"

Yuhi looked over from the bed, her cat was sleeping soundly next to him "Only a little my dearest."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door, sitting on the edge of the bed she took off her shoes and stockings. She started to hum under her breath, the well known 'I know a song that'll get on your nerves.' Yuhi looked over alarmed and jumped off the bed "Please don't sing. Please."

She looked at him blankly and let out a sigh, she continued humming but stopped and sung lightly, keeping the tune "Find the other and stay out of sight, stay out of sight, find the other and stay out of sight, tell him to keep us a secret."

Yuhi looked horrified "Please stop singing."

She looked at the ground and glared before singing softly once more "Do as I say or I'll sing again, I'll sing again, I'll sing again, do as I said or I'll sing again."

"OKAY" he yelled.

Her cat jumped up in surprise and sent her an almost human like glare. Emma sighed again and shook her head "I knew I couldn't sing but I had no idea my voice was torture."

She got up and walked out into the lounge area and sat down. Watari handed her a headset and what appeared to be a strange transceiver device, she looked around as a knock sounded on the door. As Watari answered it, Emma noticed the others putting their headsets on, she shrugged and placed hers on "Ow" she muttered.

Everyone looked over, Light came in and watched as L let out a soft sigh "You have you're translator on backwards."

She frowned and looked at her lap "Huh?"

He got up and walked over to her, Light mumbled "Baka."

Emma sent him a fierce glare "I know what that word means you Baka yaro!"

He looked away, L's eyebrows raised up and he sent her a questioning look, she just shrugged "I like to know how to insult people in different languages."

"Why?" He asked as he placed the translator on her properly "Does it come in handy often?"

She grinned and winked at him "I didn't think it would, but I was proved wrong just then" she whispered under her breath "By that Baka kusa atama."

He frowned down at her and then nodded "Turn it on and now you should be able to understand the others and they can understand you."

She turned it on and yelled "Yay, now I'm not stupid!" She quickly looked up "No one reply to that statement."

L's lips twitched for a split second before he sat on the couch "Alright Watari, what do we have?"

Emma blinked as L's sentence was translated; it was very different to his own voice. Watari walked over and placed a tape in the VCR, he looked around "This is the reply to the message that Mr. Yagami sent posing as Kira, nothing special about it, but we also have received this" he held up a book "It is a diary for last year, it contains some entries that are quite intriguing."

Emma tried to school her features into giving nothing away as Watari said _'posing as Kira'_ she looked over to find L watching her intently, she hoped to god her poker face had held. He looked at Watari and nodded "Play the tape."

It started up, Emma couldn't understand a word of it, L gestured for her to sit next to him, she sat cross legged on the couch and looked around the room. When the tape was done L looked around "I want you to all think of what that could mean, but I need you to be quiet as I am going to watch it again and translate it for Diata." Emma looked around wondering who the hell Diata was, she blinked and let out a small laugh when she remembered that _she_ was Diata.

The tape was ready, L looked at the screen and started to tell her what was going on. He then got up and walked over to the table where Light was standing and looking down at a diary. Emma got up and walked over also. L looked at her "This is a diary that the second Kira sent us" he turned to Light "Light, look at the entry on the 30th."

Light flipped to the page and frowned "It says that a person saw a shinigami at the Tokyo Dome."

Emma frowned "What the hell could that mean?"

L turned to her "That's what we need to find out."

Light had flipped back to the 22nd, there he found an entry saying 'met with friend in Aoyama and exchanged notes.' He looked down in horror at the implications of the secret message; he knew the others would probably focus on the 30th entry. He had to tread carefully now. Looking around he said as casually as he could "It's obvious the second Kira is a complete idiot, it's obvious that he is planning to meet Kira at the Tokyo Dome."

The other officers started talking amongst themselves. Emma wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, she did hear them talking about how if the news was ever leaked about the plan it could cause mass panic. But instead of paying attention she was watching Light and L, seeing their reactions and calculating what to do, she couldn't expose herself now. She sat down on the edge of the table 'I could die' the thought finally kicked in. L looked at her sharply and wondered what was wrong with her, he wondered if _she_ was Kira and decided to keep a closer watch on her. Light also looked at her, she seemed to watchful of him, almost like she knew, if so that made her a threat, he would have to keep a closer watch on her, and he had to discover her real name.

Oblivious to the fact that L now considered her a higher risk of being Kira and Light was considering whether or not to kill her, Emma wondered what she could do, she didn't want to bloody die in the fucking Death Note anime or manga, damned if she knew which one she was in.

L looked away from her and said "I agree that this second Kira isn't very bright, but the problem now is what do we do with this information?"

Emma shook her head and stared at her hands "Merde, Pauv' conne." L looked over in alarm; she looked up "Not you, I'm talking to myself. Now what's wrong?"

He blinked and silently wondered if it was safe to have her here, he could have sworn she had just said 'Shit, stupid bitch' in French, he went back to the problem at hand "If the diary is shown then the game at the dome would be cancelled, but if the diary is not aired, the second Kira's next actions would be unpredictable." He chewed on the tip of his thumb "However, the second Kira worships Kira and will most likely obey his orders of stopping the killing. With this in mind, airing the diary and canceling the game at Tokyo Dome would make the most sense." He crouched on the nearest couch and stared at the wall.

Emma looked around and got up to get a drink, she made some tea and placed the pot near L, he was still chewing on his thumb.

She sat down opposite him and looked at the same wall, it was boring as hell. She closed her eyes for a second and was drifting into a sleep-like state when L slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, Emma sat up quickly and fell off the couch "KUSO" she yelled.

L looked over "You appear to have a problem with gravity."

She got up and sat on the couch "Me and gravity are old rivals."

He nodded once and looked over at the others "We shall make another response to the second Kira as Kira."

Captain Yagami looked over "Will the second Kira show up at the Tokyo Dome, even knowing that he will be searched for?"

L started stacking sugar cubes "The actual Kira will most likely not show up, I cannot predict the second Kira's movements though."

No one said anything, L started dropping sugar into his tea "But even being as slow as the second Kira may be, I believe he is smart enough to place a hidden meaning in the diary entry, since it would be impossible to find the hidden message from the perspective of someone connected to a shinigami, the only other way would be to investigate every location mentioned in the diary page for someone with a note book." He took a sip of tea "Not only should we have disguised officers at the mentioned locations, but cameras should be installed there as well."

Matsuda looked around "I'll go."

L nodded, Light stepped forward "I'll go too."

L looked at them both "Alright, but be careful."

After they had gone, and the task force departed, L called Matsuda "I want you to pay close attention to Light while the two of you are investigating."

When he hung up Emma looked over "You think Kira is Light?"

L grabbed a slice of cake "There is a 2 percent chance he is Kira."

She rolled her eyes "I'm going to bed, night."

He looked over "Goodnight."

* * *

Light was finally alone in his room, his mother had wanted to know where he was and if he had dinner, keeping in mind she knew nothing of his being a part of the task force, he told her he was out with his girlfriend and that they had eaten at a hotel. The mention of him taking his 'girlfriend' to a hotel was enough to have his sister bugging him.

He looked over at Ryuk "So shinigami can see each other in the human world, but if you saw another shinigami here would you be able to communicate with them or tell a human?"

Ryuk grinned "Although we should ask for permission from the human that we are haunting before talking to another shinigami, there's no rule against addressing another shinigami in the human realm. That means the second Kira's shinigami could tell his human counterpart that you are Kira if you two were to ever meet" Ryuk laughed and looked down at Light, thinking of the other human in the hotel room who had Yuhi as a shinigami, he added "If I was to ever see another human with a shinigami, I wouldn't tell you."

Light went over to his computer and ignored the shinigami, sitting down he did a search on places in Aoyama where the Kira imposter could be. He found a place in a club called 'Note Blue' he sat back and mumbled "This Kira may be smarter then I had previously thought."

* * *

The next day Emma rolled out of bed and let out a yawn, going to the bathroom and showering, she got dressed and walked out to the lounge room, L was leaning forward and typing on his laptop, what made Emma stop in surprise was the fact that her cat was sleeping on his hunched over back "That can not be comfortable" she muttered.

L looked over "Good morning."

She smiled "Morning, umm, want me to move my cat?"

"No, she is quite content where she is, moving her will just disrupt her sleeping and she will go back to running up and down the room attacking the couches."

She blinked "Oh...Kay, want something to eat?"

"Yes thank you, there is a strawberry cake in the fridge."

She rolled her eyes "Good to know you're getting your fruits and vegetables from such a healthy source."

"What could the reference to shinigami mean?" He muttered.

She knew she lost him and went in search of soft drink and cake.

* * *

Coming back in, she set the cake down on the table and sat on the opposite couch, he nodded his thanks and picked up a fork, looking over at her, he stared. She blinked and looked around the room, looking back, he was still staring, she smiled at him and looked out the window, and she could feel he was still watching her.

Several minutes later she had enough "WHAT!"

"Read this and tell me what it could possibly mean."

She looked down at the paper he handed her and frowned "Ummm, unless that voice translator can do Japanese writing into English, yeah, not going to happen."

He frowned and took the sheets from her, grabbing some paper and a pen he wrote down the notes in English and passed them back.

Reading the first she frowned "Looks like a suicide note."

He nodded and told her to read the top lines across on all notes.

She frowned and did as he asked "L, did you know that shinigami love red apples."

Yuhi raced through the wall and stood in front of her "RED APPLES, WHERE? I NEED RED APPLES! GIVE ME RED APPLES, NOW!"

She looked up and blinked, her eyes widened as she looked at him, his arms were twisted into a bow and his left leg was twisted around his right, he was hunched over and bouncing up and down. She bit her lip to stop laughing and looked up at the roof "Umm" she had to stop or else she would start to laugh and L would want to know what was so funny, she cleared her throat but a giggle escaped, she slapped a hand over her mouth and got up "Excuse me" she squeaked and walked out onto the balcony before bursting out laughing.

Yuhi followed her and glared "I'm glad you find this so funny, now GIVE ME APPLES!"

She shook her head and started laughing again, tears ran down her face as Yuhi continued to bounce up and down. She calmed down and went back inside, L sent her a questioning look, she giggled once more before clearing her throat "I think I need to go for a walk and think this over, I'm getting mad staying in this hotel room."

He frowned "How will you know where you are going?"

She frowned "Umm, maybe I could get a map; I just want to go to the park."

He reluctantly agreed and printed out a map while she went and got changed, stopping to collect the map and a couple of apples 'in case she got hungry' she waved to L and left.

Back in the hotel, L grabbed his phone and dialed a number "She has left the hotel; I want you to keep a close eye on her and report back to me."

* * *

She finally made it to the park after getting lost four times and stopping to wait for Yuhi to hop over with her. She sighed and flopped back on a bench and looked around "Anyone watching?"

Yuhi bounced "WHO CARES, APPLES, NOW!!"

She looked left and right before placing one of the apples on the bench next to her. Yuhi hunched low and ate it in three bites, that done he looked over "MORE!" She rolled her eyes and placed another two down, when they were gone his leg started to untangle and he stood up straighter, grabbing the last apple he looked around "By the way, there's a human watching you in the bushes over there."

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open "YUHI!" She yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

She was walking back when she stopped and looked around "Yuhi" she whispered "Yuhi, do you remember this place?"

Yuhi looked around "Yeah." Emma let out a sigh of relief, Yuhi continued "We're in Japan." Someone pushed her and she moved out of the way, Yuhi followed, looking around he shrugged "Other then that, we're lost."

She cursed in three different languages and wondered if she should stay put and wait for her tail to approach and ask what she was doing, but the likelihood of that happening were slim to none, so the only other option was to turn around and go back the way she came.

* * *

An hour later she knew she was screwed, she found a bus stop and looked at the map on it, sadly she couldn't understand a bloody word "Merde" she muttered, then yelled "Chikushoo, Yob, Merde, Stercum, Schijt."

Yuhi looked impressed "Wait, let me see if I can get this right, fuck in Japanese and Russian and shit in French, Latin and Dutch, am I right?"

She looked over "It looks like I'm not the only one who can swear in several languages."

He shrugged "Those are just common words I know."

She sat down and let out a sigh "Alright, tell me where my tail is, I'll go bug him to take me back."

Yuhi looked around but didn't answer her, her eyes narrowed and she looked around, no one was watching so she added "I'll let you see me shower, but only for a second." Still nothing, frowning she added "I won't sing in the shower."

Yuhi turned and looked at her "He left about half an hour ago."

Her mouth dropped open and she screeched "_What_!"

He nodded "So remember, no singing in the shower."

She looked down at her hands "I'm going to kill him, how _dare_ he."

Yuhi looked worried "He probably had to piss, so he left."

She looked up with fire in her eyes "Not him, L, _how dare he_, of all the things" she took a deep breath and gritted her teeth "What type of person sends a tail on someone who just buggers off whenever they want, I mean come on, I could be meeting Kira at this bus stop but he wouldn't know cause he just fucks off!"

Yuhi looked bored "Finished ranting yet?"

"NO! And the bastard lets me leave the hotel room, knowing full well that I could and would get lost!"

Yuhi looked at his claws "You asked him to let you go, in fact he didn't want you to go, you told him you'd be fine."

She stood up and glared at him "Don't you dare try to sway me with your logic" she turned around as a bus pulled in, she looked around and waved it away, when it left she turned and sat back down "Oh, the card! L gave me a card with the hotels number on it."

She walked over to a phone booth and reached into her pockets, pulling out change she placed all the coins in the slot "Hope that does it" lifting up the receiver she pushed what she hoped were the right numbers and listened as it rung.

"Mushi, mushi-"

"Yes" she butted in "Ah, watashi wa Diata desu... um shit, um... can I... shit, remember your Japanese lessons Emma...ummm, ahh crap" she looked at Yuhi "Ummm any chance you know what to say?"

He looked thoughtful "Maybe for a bag full of red apples"

She glared and covered the mouthpiece "Look here mister, you ever want to eat again you tell me right now!"

He glared back and they locked eyes, finally he laughed "Oh I like you, why don't you just push the button on the belt L gave you?"

She opened her mouth, closed it again and shook her head "You stomme lul, you fils de pute" she hung up the phone and took the coins that fell.

He looked at her and grinned "za-ebees."

She glared "Buddy you haven't heard bitching yet" she grabbed the belt out of her bag and pushed the button, a minute later her phone rang, she answered it with "Hi, I'm lost."

She heard soft talking, then L was on the line "Where are you?"

She looked around "Ummm... at a phone booth."

He sighed "Press the button on the belt once more, Watari will pick up the signal, stay there alright, don't walk away."

She pushed the button and heard soft talking again "Anything?" She sounded hopeful.

"Watari will be along very shortly, how did you manage to get over an hours walk from the park?"

"Skill?"

"Stay there, he will be along shortly."

"You already said that."

"I know, but I feel the need to repeat the warning."

She rolled her eyes "I'll see you both soon" she hung up the phone and glared at Yuhi "Just for that, I'm so singing in the shower."

Yuhi looked horrified.

* * *

**Mkay, language warning**

_**Baka**_** - Idiot (Japanese)**

_**Baka yaro**_** - Stupid person (Japanese)**

_**Baka Kuso Atama**_** - Stupid Shithead (Japanese)**

**_Chikushoo_ - Oh Fuck (Japanese)**

_**Kuso **_**- Shit (Japanese)**

_**Stomme lul**_** -Stupid Dick (Dutch)  
**

_**Fils de pute **_**- Son of a Bitch or Motherfucking (French)  
**

_**Merde**_** - Shit (French)  
**

_**Pauv' conne**_** - Stupid Bitch (French)  
**

_**Chikushoo**_** - Oh Fuck (Japanese)  
**

_**Yob**_** - Fuck (Russian)  
**

_**Stercum**_** - Shit (Latin)  
**

_**Schijt**_**- Shit (Dutch)  
**

_**Za-ebees **_**- Stop Bitching (Russian)  
**

_Cause everyone should know how to swear in many languages lol_

* * *

_A really super big thank you goes out to _  
**_WannaBeNinja  
SweetYuya  
Hikaru Abridged  
AiryAquarianAlchemist  
Lawlietfangirl  
The.Myth.Of.Normality  
Katt Satou  
Innocent Sinress  
Kyoki-chan  
Kaisa Del'Armago  
watergoddesskasey  
greendayluvr93  
Pretty Much A Big Deal  
Dark-flame-girl  
and clusterlizard1_**

_Please review and show me love, with your love I feel the need to write faster_

* * *


	7. Short chappie soz Trouble with Yuhi

_She pushed the button and heard soft talking again "Anything?" She sounded hopeful._

_"Watari will be along very shortly, how did you manage to get over an hours walk from the park?"_

_"Skill?"_

_"Stay there, he will be along shortly."_

_"You already said that."_

_"I know, but I feel the need to repeat the warning."_

_She rolled her eyes "I'll see you both soon" she hung up the phone and glared at Yuhi "Just for that, I'm so singing in the shower."_

_Yuhi looked horrified._

_-------------_

She was sitting on the ground in front of the phone booth waiting to be picked up, Yuhi was begging her not to sing in the shower, she ignored him and tried to resist the temptation of pushing the button on her belt over and over again, she had giving into the temptation five times before, after the fourth; L had called and threatened to lock her in her room, and when that didn't stop her, sending her cat home. She was getting some strange looks and wondered if these people had never seen a woman sitting in front of a phone booth staring at a belt before. She didn't realize she had said it out loud until Yuhi laughed and pointed out that in all his times watching humans _he_ had never seen a human sitting in front of a phone booth staring at a belt.

Her phone rang and she wondered how to answer it in Japanese or English, deciding on English she flipped it open and said hesitantly "Hello?"

"Emma, there is something that had come up that requires our immediate attention; we'll be another 92.5 minutes. Once again _DO NOT MOVE UNTIL WE GET THERE!"_

He hung up and she blinked down at the phone and looked up at Yuhi with a perplexed expression on her face "You know, I think he makes up half those bloody details and percentages."

Yuhi shrugged "What did he say?"

"That he'll be here in something like 92.5 or 93.5 minutes" she didn't bother to add the 'don't move' part, like she was some small child who couldn't listen or do what they were told.

Yuhi shrugged "I saw what you would call a bar or pub down the street."

She nodded slowly "And?"

"Well, we could go."

She frowned "I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"L told me to stay put."

"So? When has doing the opposite of what someone said ever gotten you in trouble?"

"Well, they told me not to steal and I got busted for that twice."

"Yes, but that was because you were stupid."

She glared at him "No, it was because I was careless, _big_ difference."

"Well then how was I to know, I mean you're just sitting here not proving it to me, and I'm with you, what can go wrong, we're just going for a few drinks and maybe some apples."

She hesitated "But..."

"Okay, stay here, I'll just go on thinking you're stupid instead of careless."

She glared at him "Let's go."

-----

Half an hour later she was tipsy enough on sake to admit to Yuhi that it was a great idea, he laughed "It was my idea, so nothing will go wrong."

She grinned and ordered another drink; thankfully all she had to say was 'Sake' and put the money down. Yuhi pointed out a man who had his bag on the ground and muttered "Shame you can't show me how good you are at stealing."

She glared "That's a stupid idea."

He shrugged "It's my idea and my ideas are always good, guess I'll just have to call you a coward and stupid."

She gritted her teeth and ignored him, or tried to.

-------

L looked over as the alarm went off _again_ on Emma's belt. Watari looked at him "Do we call her back?"

L shook his head "She's just bored, we're leaving soon so let her amuse herself until then, after all, she's sitting near a phone booth on the street, what can go wrong.

-------

Emma wasn't only freaking out, she was petrified. Yuhi was in the corner sulking after the argument they had. She was too upset to care. L was going to kill her.

------

L sighed and placed his head down on his knees, he was going to kill her. One thing, she had to do one thing, stay put, and she couldn't even do that properly. He felt a strange emotion in his chest and realized he was concerned, where was she?

-----

Forty Five minutes had passed and Emma was still cursing Yuhi "What could go he says, trust me he says, all the way to a fucking jail cell!" The man that Yuhi had goaded her into trying to rob had been an undercover police officer and she had been busted. Sadly he didn't speak English and the little Japanese she did know was pointless, sure she could tell him her name in Japanese and count to ten, not to mention she could swear a blue streak at him, but none of that would help her. So there she was, sitting in a cell with other women who probably thought she was crazy by now. Worst part was, they had taken her belt and phone so she had no way of contacting L.

A woman said something to her and she looked around "I'm sorry, I no speaka da English, I mean Japanese."

The woman muttered "Ama." _(Japanese for Bitch)_

Emma gasped "Inoshishi." _(Japanese for Up Yours)_

The woman glared "Busu!" _(Japanese meaning Extremely ugly girl)_

Emma snapped "Buotoko!" _(Extremely ugly guy)_

The other women in the cell were laughing softly. The woman stood up stomped over, Emma rose to meet her. They stood in the center of the tiny cell, the woman snapped "Yurizoku!" _(Lesbian)_

Emma raised her eyebrows "Urusai, kono bakayaro!" _(Shut up you noisy idiot!)_

Yuhi was laughing like mad, the woman looked pissed "Kusu o tabernu na!" _(Eat fucking shit!)_

Emma growled softly "Achike!" _(Fuck off)_

The woman swung out and punched her in the face, Emma punched her in the breasts and the woman gasped and doubled over. The cell opened and men rushed in, Emma nearly cried out in horror when she saw who was watching and waiting for her.

---------

An hour later L was chewing on his thumb, they had gotten back to the hotel and traced Emma's belt, he was still amazed and yet somehow not surprised at her location, they called Chief Yagami and asked him to go to the location and report back. After calling them and letting them in on what had happened they were on their way back to the hotel.

A knock sounded at the door and Watari opened it, Emma stumbled in and hugged him, Watari looked alarmed and held his arms straight, once she let him go she ran and tackled into L, hugging him tight she gently placed her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry" she whispered.

He patted her back twice "That is alright, I have already forgiven you for you're disobedience and feel you have been punished enough."

She groaned and buried her face deeper into his shoulder "Can we never speak of this again?"

"If you release me I can swear it will never again be spoken of by me to you."

She let him go and jumped up "oooh" she squealed, looking over to the table that contained L's sweets "_COOKIES! NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM_!"

"One more thing Emma, disobey me again and you will suffer the consequences."

She blinked "So does that mean I can has cookie?"

------


	8. The Dream and the Kiss

Emma stretched like a content cat in the sun and smiled, her smile quickly turned into a resigned expression of one who knows that they have done wrong. She tilted her head up and looked over at L. He was squatting on the couch. She let out a sigh of boredom and, when she got no reaction, frowned. She was being confined to the hotel as the others had all voted and decided it was safest for everyone if she stayed with L or Watari at all times. Emma didn't agree, she knew she could get in just as much trouble with anyone, but she didn't get a chance to vote. She tilted her head back and looked once more at L, he was still squatting but now he was bending forward with his fork to get some cheesecake. Emma studied him "I wonder if he pees like that? Squatting?"

It was when L froze with the cake half way to his mouth that Emma realized she had said that out loud. She felt her face heat and knew without a doubt that this was one of the few times in her life that she actually blushed.

L looked at her and from the slight smile on his face she could tell she was bright red.

"Well" she said, and then cleared her throat, "I'm just going to hope that a giant black hole opens in this couch and sucks me in."

"You don't really want an answer to that do you?"

"No!"

He nodded and went back to looking at the screen in front of him.

She flipped onto her back and rested her chin upon her fist "Yes."

He froze for a second before ignoring her.

They sat in silence for another 10 minutes before Emma bit her lip and asked "L?"

He looked over to her and waited.

"What would you say or do if…" she hesitated.

That got his attention faster then if she'd jumped up and down while screaming, the Emma he knew never hesitated before asking whatever random thought appeared in her mind, it was one of the many things that he found attractive about her. L mentally frowned and wondered where that thought had come from; he looked at her with the eyes of a man as opposed to the eyes of a genius who was distracted like he normally did. He was surprised to find that he truly did find her attractive. In his travels he had met and been with a few women, most were more arousing on a basic level. Emma wasn't stunning, she didn't have a body that would make grown men cry, but he found himself deeply attracted to what he did see. Add to that the fact she had a curious streak a mile wide, wasn't afraid to ask questions, didn't fear the unknown _and_ she made him laugh a few times, L had a feeling he was in a bit of trouble.

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips, unaware of the jolt it gave or the thoughts in his head. "L? What would you say if you found out that your life was just a manga, an anime? What if it wasn't real and that someone found out and this person could change the outcome if they wished? Would the effect be dangerous? And how would you react?"

L frowned "An intriguing question, different, but intriguing. I'll have to think about it."

She knew she was shaking slightly so she got up and smiled "Just going for a smoke." She practically ran so he wouldn't ask any questions that would make him seriously consider her sanity. She lit a cigarette, she knew he had questioned her sanity on more then one occasion; after all, her family questioned it all the time. But if she told him the truth without any proof then odds were he'd decide she wasn't amusing, harmless insane and lock her away with a, hopefully new, white jacket.

She came back inside and sat on the couch again "Well?"

L looked over "I believe that if we were in a world that was an anime or manga, then it wouldn't make any difference." She opened her mouth but he held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "I know what you're going to say, the fact would be that the script had already been set in motion and we simply along for the ride, that we weren't truly ourselves, we didn't have any choice in life. But then again isn't that what some people believe? That we all have a divine plan and what will be will be. Our paths are set before we are born?"

She nodded "Go on."

He stirred his tea "Well the next part of the question is if a person changes it. Well if the person was changing something that could be changed for the better then isn't the answer obvious. To save a life is a wonderful, noble thing, but to use the information to change the path of a person who is doing good, that would be wrong."

He started stacking sugar cubes, Emma got off the couch and sat next to his, she grabbed some sugar of her own and started stacking too "Go on."

"As for the repercussions, I mentioned just before that if the person was doing good then the result should also be a positive one, however, there is a chance that the person must die for something to be accomplished."

His tower was 8 cubes high, hers was only 4. She glared and started to stack faster "Go on."

He sent her a look letting her know that he knew what she was doing and added more cubes "If I discovered I was actually a character from a manga or anime then I would only worry about one thing."

She cursed as her stack fell down "What's that?"

"If Kira gets caught, if he loses the game. That is all I would be worried about. Because even though my world wouldn't be real to others, it is real enough to me and those others who inhabit it."

She looked up with a bemused look on her face "You're one of a kind L." She got up and kissed his cheek "One of a kind." She lay back down on her couch and sighed "I'm going to take a nap now, wake me up in an hour okay?"

"Alright."

She went straight to sleep and L found himself musing over the kiss and envying her for her ability to sleep so easily, that she didn't have an issue with trust or security that kept her awake, then there were the nightmares. He turned back to the screen in front of him before sighing and getting up to grab a blanket. He covered her up and gently brushed her hair off her cheek. She smiled and sighed "L." He sat back down and got back to work.

* * *

Emma looked around and knew she had to do something, time was running out and the whole damn world was going to hell. She ignored the screaming and grabbed the nearest weapon, it was a double barrel. Some people she knew couldn't handle it, but she knew just how to use it. She ran up the stairs and jumped over the bodies of those who had gone before her. Sweat ran a path between her breasts and shoulder blades. She felt her heart pump with pure adrenaline, she was nearly there.

A man jumped out of a door and screamed while he raised his own weapon at her heart. Time itself seemed to hold its breath. She fell to the floor and grabbed a cane that one poor soul hadn't had a chance to use. She brought it up and slammed it into the head of the man before her. He screamed and fell down, clutching his head. Emma continued to run up the stairs. Time was running out.

The rapid beating of her heart was the only sound she could hear. There, right in front of her was the door that led to the psycho who was killing thousands of people a day. She crouched down slowly crab walked to the door. She held her weapon in one hand and aimed it at the door, with her other hand she turned the knob. The door opened under her hand and she pressed herself closer to the wall. Weapon held tight; she burst into the room and aimed at the man hidden in the shadows.

"Congratulations Emma. No one has made it this far before, I knew you would do it though; you are like me, determined, strong with a sense of justice. One of us is going to die in this room. Who will it be?"

Her heart beat overtime at the sound of his voice. Her stomach dropped. Her weapon fell to the floor "L?" she whispered.

L laughed softly and walked out of the shadows "Welcome."

She shook her head slowly and covered her face with her hands "Why? Dear god L, all those people. Why?"

He smiled "How else could I kill Kira? Any one of those people could have been Kira. I saved us."

She fell to her knees and stared at the floor. She looked up at him sadly and whispered "I'm sorry." Before she brought up her double barrel Twirl.

L's eyes widened and he stepped back "What is that?!"

She smiled sadly "It's a double barrel Twirl! Twirled and curled chocolate covered in dairy milk chocolate; you get two to a pack."

He shook his head "No one can handle a double barrel chocolate!"

She laughed, "I can handle anything from Candy Canes, Sherbet poison powder to a double barrel chocolate."

"How?!"

"I trained at the Wonka academy."

His eyes widened once more "No."

"Yes." She stood with the Twirl in hand and aimed at his heart, "Time to end this L."

He screamed as she ate the chocolate and fell to the floor "No, no one can defeat me. No one."

She licked the last of the chocolate from her fingers and lips "I just did."

"Damn you Emma. Damn you and good job." With that he died.

Emma sighed; it was such a waste when good men turned bad. She looked out into the night and smiled softly. She was the best in the business; no other candy assassin could beat her. And now she had just beat the infamous L. Life was good.

* * *

Emma blinked and frowned, she rolled over and _SMACK_ hit the floor. "When did my bed get so small?"

"You were sleeping on the couch."

She looked over at L and glared. Her dream came back to her and she smiled 'would that really work? Could I really control L with chocolate?'

L glanced over at her and frowned, in her sleep she had muttered his name and apologized, and then laughed. She now had a strange glint in her eyes.

She stood up and walked over to the table, a bowl of chocolates half eaten sat there. She grinned and reached down and grabbed them.

L looked over "Those are mine."

"L" she said sweetly, "If you don't either take me out or teach me to do computer stuff like you, I'm going to eat all your chocolates."

He froze and looked up "Those are mine."

She raised an eyebrow and ate one of the chocolates.

He jumped up and tried to grab the bowl; she spun around and laughed as she ate another.

"You know my demands L; I'm holding your chocolates hostage until they are met. One chocolate will be eaten every minute my demands are not met."

He reached around her to get the bowl. She squealed and spun, all the while laughing. "Give me my chocolates Emma!"

"_Never!_"

He wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her slightly into the air.

She laughed and threw her head back onto his shoulders.

He looked down at her, her eyes were sparkling with laughter, and he felt himself smile before looking at her mouth.

She grinned up at him, his eyes moved down to her mouth and she stopped breathing. Was he going to…?

* * *

Light entered the room and watched in fascination as L tried to get his chocolates off the girl. He picked her up and started to smile. Light realized he had never seen L smile like that at anyone. 'This could be useful' he thought. His eyes widened as L tipped his head down towards the girl.

* * *

L didn't know he was going to kiss her until he felt her lips, soft, upon his own. She gasped and he took advantage to lightly lick the chocolate off her lips.

* * *

Emma couldn't believe L was kissing her; she felt the kiss all the way to her toes and gasped. He licked the chocolate off her lips and she moaned before kissing him back. Their tongues lightly, teasingly touched. He held her tighter.

* * *

She tasted of chocolate, rich and exotic. He held her closer to him. She whimpered softly. He pulled away slowly and stared down at her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were filled with desire. He bent to kiss her again when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

L pulled back and stared at her, she saw he was just as shaken as she was. He bent down again then suddenly whipped his head around to the other side of the room. She touched her lips; she could still feel his upon her own. She followed his gaze and mentally cursed.

* * *

L didn't like the look upon Light Yagimi's face, it was to calculating. He briefly squeezed Emma when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He let her go and nodded "Light."

* * *

Light smiled, he now knew the famous L had a weakness, he had to find everything he could about the girl. He mentally laughed, he had L now.

* * *

Emma cleared her throat "I'm going to… go this way now." She walked over and eyed Light, out of all people to see L kiss her it had to be this asshat. She knew she was in trouble and hoped L's security was enough to protect her family and herself. She went into her room and shut the door before flopping back on the bed and touched her lips with a smile.

Yuhi looked over "What has you so happy?"

She grinned at him "L kissed me."

Yuhi stopped and frowned, when she told him that he felt strange, surely it couldn't be jealousy? He knew what happened when a Shinigami was stupid enough to love a human, after all, everyone knew about Gelus Besides, the she was going to die eventually, maybe even sooner then she thought.

* * *

THANKS TO:

greendayluvr93

Idiotwhocantthinkofapenname

-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-

clusterlizard1

SweetYuya

AiryAquarianAlchemist

WannaBeNinja

TaintedTeaParty

Lady Nightlord

Kyoki-chan

Kaisa Del'Armago

Lawlietfangirl

LFuCkToY

YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!

Thanks for waiting so long, we have recently found out my Nanna has inoperable secondry cancer and all the doctors can do is make her comfy, it's in her throat and now because it's growing the doctors are talking about having to operate if it gets to bad.

So my muse died for a long time, and I just couldn't write.

I owe my recent writings to **Post-mortem Xenia!** She helped bring back my muse!  
I would have written this earlier but my eye got stuffed and blurry so I had to go to the doctors where I failed a blood test and then it took a while to get my sight all back.

Thanks to those of you who have waited this long.

If I don't update within a month then check out my profile page. All my info is there as well as updates about whether or not I'm writing.

All the best to all!!

Angil XXXX


	9. The Adult Chappie!

_HELLO ALL!!!!!!_

_I am sooooo freaken sorry it took so long to update, I hope you all enjoy this little teasing chapter that is mostly .... well..... Adult shall we say... if you don't like adult then go to the bottom where there is also story without (ahem)_

_Love to you all and don't forget to review!!!!!  
Kisses Angil  
XXXX_

* * *

Emma looked around the room and frowned, she couldn't see L anywhere. After the kiss that afternoon she'd been avoiding him, Yuhi called her an idiot and insulted her to the point she agreed to talk to L about what happened. It was late at night and no one was in the suite but her, Watari and L. Even Yuhi had left to go through the other hotel rooms hoping to see couples having sex, her little perverted Shinigami; still, she loved him and was thankful he pissed her off so she could build the courage to see L.  
She wandered over to the door leading to the balcony and slid it open, "L!" She sighed in relief, "where have you been? I was worried when I couldn't find you."

He looked over to her and nodded "I apologize; I came out here to admire the view. Japan is beautiful."

She walked over to him and looked out "Yes it is."

"That's not the only beautiful thing out here tonight." He was looking at her.

She sucked in a breath and let out a nervous laugh, "I think you might be a little too tired L."  
He frowned and looked away "I am not good at flattery; it has never been anything I have bothered with before." He looked at her again, "There was never a reason to bother before now."  
She shook her head and let out a shaky laugh "For someone who sucks at flattery you really know the right thing to say. But why are you bothering L? Is it about the kiss?" She took a deep breath "Let's pretend the thing never happened ok? It was a simple mistake that's easily fixed." 'Fixed like the damn smile on my face,' she thought.  
He nodded "If you believe that is what we should do then we will do it." He looked away again and said softly "But 87% of me doesn't want too."  
Her throat went dry and she cleared it and swallowed before speaking as softly as he did "Neither do I."  
He bent and kissed her lightly before deepening it, pulling back with a curse he looked at her "This is your last chance to go inside before it is too late."  
Grinning she raised as eyebrow, "What's the percentage that it's already too late Mr Logical?"

* * *

He took her into his arms, one hand stroked her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. He bent his head and nipped at her lips, she hissed as the shock waves ran through her body from that small act.  
He licked and nibbled his way up her neck to her ear; nibbling on her ear he whispered "99%."

Groaning she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, she leaned up and nibbled on his mouth, his tongue darted out and traced the outline before he swooped down and kissed her passionately.  
She kissed him back fiercely with all the pent up desire she had. She moaned loudly as his tongue plundered her mouth, she had never before been kissed the way L kissed her, like she was the only one that mattered, the only one he desired.  
He grabbed her hips and pushed her back against the wall, his hands moved up until he was touching the undersides of her breasts. He skimmed his thumbs up and she whimpered at the touch.  
He cupped her breasts through her shirt and lightly squeezed. He once more started to nibble and lick her neck. She leaned her head back and pushed her chest out, aching for more of his touch.  
He whispered "I want you so badly Emma."  
She knew what he was asking "Yes" she sighed.  
Pushing him back and stepping to the side; Emma walked over to the sliding door and smiled over her shoulder at him as she beckoned him to follow her.  
Once they were in her room she watched as L shut and locked her door. She licked her lower lip and slowly peeled off her shirt.

* * *

L groaned as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He walked over but stopped when she shook her head "I showed you mine, it's only fair you show me yours L." He nearly ripped his shirt off in haste to get close to her and touch her the way he'd been fantasising about since he met her.  
He lightly flicked his thumb over her hard nipples and smiled as she hissed at his touch. It was his turn to hiss as she placed her hands on his chest and lightly ran her nails down to his bellybutton.  
Normally L hated people touching him, all his previous lovers had treated him more like an alien because of his brain, half the women had only slept with him because of his brain, they were curious to know whether it made him a better lover or not. But Emma, she touched him like he was a wonder to her, like he was a god. More then that was the simple fact that she looked at him like he was a man.  
He kissed her hard on her mouth before he kissed his way down her throat and down further to her breasts, he carefully avoided touching her nipples, enjoying the way she'd suck in a breath as he went close to them, then let it out in a huff when he moved away. He looked into her eyes and grinned before he bent down and sucked her nipple lightly before licking around it, he did the same to the other before cupping her breast and lightly squeezing the nipples on one while he sucked and licked the other.

* * *

Emma moaned and arched her back; L had the best damn hands and mouth of any man she'd ever been with. She felt herself getting wetter and began to throb. Gods, she had no idea being with a man could feel this divine, she'd been with men before, she wasn't a slut, but neither was she ashamed of sex and wanting to be with a man. She'd only been with 2 other men and one of those men she had thought she loved; even with him it had never had this burning desire, this throbbing ache. Her ex had accused her of living in a fantasy world that was unrealistic because of the romance novels she loved so much, he had claimed that it was all fake and that no one felt like that when it came to sex. God he was wrong.  
With L it felt right, it felt perfect, she finally understood what the romance novels had been about, and they were right, with the right man for you, sex was like a melding of two bodies and souls. Even more, sex was more pleasurable and, she was sure, filled with many more orgasms. She grinned at the thought, no wonder the French called the orgasm the 'Little Death' she had a feeling L could kill her and she'd die happy.  
Then she felt his hand move to cup her between her legs and lost the power to think.

* * *

L had lost the power to think rationally and didn't care; all he could think about was how much he wanted Emma beneath him as he thrust into her body. He wanted her hands on his cock, he wanted to feel her wetness on his fingers, taste it on his tongue and feel it surround his cock. He moved his hand from her waist slowly down until he was cupping her.  
He could feel how wet she was through the thin sleep shorts she was wearing. It felt so good. He began rubbing his hand back and forth and felt her rock her hips in time with his hand. He felt her hands move down to lightly touch his erection. He jolted and hissed as she lightly ran her hands over him before she moved slowly down to her knees to untie the drawstring to his pants.

* * *

She looked up at him as she began to tug his pants down, his erection sprung free and her eyes went wide. She'd had many fantasies about L but this, this was even bigger then she'd thought. She watched as he stepped out of his pants before she lightly gripped the shaft of his penis and moved her hand up and down. Her other hand lightly cupped his sac and gently rolled and squeezed it.  
She licked her lips and looked up at his eyes before taking him into her mouth. She moaned and the vibrations ran through him making him jerk in her mouth. She couldn't help it, she was amazed. Never before had she given a man a blow job and actually enjoyed it herself, but with L, seeing his pleasure gave her pleasure too!

* * *

L grit his teeth and threw back his head, never before had he felt this much pleasure, and when she moaned, he felt it vibrate through him. He rocked softly back and forth as she sucked and licked his cock and lightly played with his balls. He knew he couldn't last much longer and gripped his hand in her hair. He held her where she was and began to lightly thrust in and out of her mouth. He stopped and pulled back and away. Turning to her, he picked her up and dropped her on the bed.  
He kissed her with all the need he felt inside him and felt her arch her body up to his, begging for him to touch her.  
He moved lower and sucked and bit her nipples gently before moving down to trace his tongue to her bellybutton. He moved even lower, to the waistband of her shorts.  
He tugged them down her legs and groaned. She wasn't wearing underwear either.  
He spread her legs and lightly ran his finger up and down her slit. She was so wet he could thrust into her now and she'd be more then ready. But he wanted to make her come first. He slid his finger slowly inside her and nearly whimpered. She was so hot and felt so tight. He leaned his head down for a taste, lightly licking and sucking her clit before swapping and licking her slit and rubbing her clit.

* * *

She felt the orgasm building inside her, the feeling of L fingering and licking her was more then she could handle. She arched up and whimpered as a powerful orgasm ripped though her leaving her shaking and throbbing for more. L didn't stop, he continued and before she knew it another one was building. She grabbed at his hair arched her hips as she came. Afterwards she pulled him up her body and kissed him, pulling back she looked into his eyes "Please L. Please, I want you so badly!"  
He grabbed her hips and lifted them slightly before rubbing himself up and down her. She hissed "L!" then came a third time as he slammed into her.

* * *

L felt Emma tighten and squeeze his cock as she came again, he groaned at the feeling of her around him, tight and wet, it was heaven. He slowly started thrusting in and out. He was on his knees on the bed, hands gripping her waist as wrapped her legs around him, he lifted her slightly off the bed and began thrusting faster at the new position. He could feel his own orgasm building, but he wanted to wait until she has one more herself. He reached down with one hand and started teasing her clit. She cried out as she came, squeezing him until he lost control joined her.

* * *

Afterwards they lay collapsed together on top of the sheets; both of them were breathing fast and hard, neither had the energy to move.  
"Wow," Emma sighed, "I gotta say L, cliché though it is; it's never been like that for me."  
He nodded slowly "I will admit that it was the same for me, never before have I felt anything that powerful."  
"What now?"  
"I don't know" he sighed.  
She grinned "Don't tell me the amazing and incredible world renowned detective L has no idea what to do!"  
He looked away "I will admit I am uneasy by the fact I have no clean thoughts into what will happen between us now."  
"We go on like this never happened when others are around."  
He looked back at her "And when they aren't?"  
It was Emma's turn to look away "That's entirely up to you L."  
He nodded then sighed softly "I had best get back to work, you may join me if you like."  
She smiled and shook her head "No, I need quite a bit of sleep after something like this." He started dressing and walked over to the door. "Then again," she said. "Why the hell not, I got half an hour to waste."  
He waited while she dressed and frowned "I don't usually work like this, we only just kissed earlier, I don't want you to believe I now infer you are easy or a slut. If I make you feel as such I apologize, it wasn't my intention."  
"L?" She waited until he looked at her, "I know you don't think of me like that, to be honest I'm also rather unsure of how we got to this stage so quickly, maybe…" She bit her lip.  
"Go on," he prompted.  
"Maybe we should just go back to the friend's thing for now, see if we can get to know each other more without complicating things with sex."  
Nodding L opened the door and led her out to the lounge where he had his computers and televisions. "It makes sense, but I just want you to know, I don't think tonight was a one off, in fact there is a 75% chance it will happen again within the month."  
Emma laughed "You know I love your percentages L. Now can you show me how to work half of this crap you have here?"

* * *

It was 2 hours later when she heard a voice behind her "Well, well, look who kissed and made up."  
Turning her head she poked her tongue out a Yuhi. L frowned "are you having difficulty with your tongue?"  
She snorted a laugh and grinned "Sorry, I had something on my tongue, it's gone now."  
He frowned at her then looked at the computer he was teaching her to use, "It is already one and a half hours over the time you said you'd be here, and I suggest you get your sleep, you will need in the coming months."  
Emma laughed ran her hand down the side of her body and suggestively raised her eyebrows "Promise?" She purred.  
He cleared his throat and looked away from her to the computer "I didn't mean it that way." He looked back at her and smiled shyly "But that too."  
Laughing again she bent down and kissed him lightly on the mouth before winking and sauntering away.  
Yuhi looked down at her as he floated next to her "Was that about what I think that was about?" He cursed when he saw her grin "And to think I was wasting my time going through all the hotel rooms when all I had to do was stay here!"  
Before she could answer him the hotel door opened and a feeling of dread spread through her.  
Light came through and looked straight at her and Yuhi.

* * *

_I would once more like to give my biggest thanks to** Post-mortem Xenia, **I couldn't have done this without her to kick my ass and remind me that people are depending on me for L and Emma randomness!!!!!_

_I would dedicate this chappie to her but that would be weird since its mostly sex..... So the next one :P_

_Loves to you all!!!  
Kisses Angil  
XXXX_

_REVIEW_


End file.
